Together in Hands Forever, Right?
by Black Sparkling Abyss
Summary: "Howl, howl so you can echo through this vast Star Ocean. Howl, howl so you can break the silence of pain and suffering. Howl, howl so you can howl to tell you are still strong and living." A lot better than the poem... Please review! Arigathou
1. Together in Hands

Together in Hands Forever, Right?

You extended your hand towards mine and I turned around slowly to smile at you. I reached my hand toward yours, and held it. Just then, I had a flashback, a flashback when Faize fell due towards defeat. I stayed by him even though Edge told me to go on, because I wanted to stay with Faize , so I hesitated to leave Faize's side. Faize, without a word coming from his mouth, he told me it was okay to go on, so I left. I left Faize, without a single sound. I did not think, I left him. I left him like he left me, without thinking. I left him, I left him all alone. Lymle's chest started to feel hot. Even though right now he extended his hand to me, I left him all alone. I left him, I left him, I left him! Those words were echoing through Lymle's mind. They got louder and louder. Lymle jolted forward from her bed. Her hands on the blanket, clenching it, while her legs were still laying down. She could feel tears running down her face. She looked towards the window. It was bright, and she could see birds on a tree tweeting. She wiped away her tears then looked at the other side of the room. There she saw a green-haired Eldarian facing toward the wall asleep. Lymle sat down at the edge of the bed trying not to make it creak so much. She stared at Faize. She could here him breath. Looking at him, she also saw his Rapier, that they both made together, on the side of his bed. Lymle started walking towards him, but then she fell towards the middle of the room because of the wood she had broke.

"Whoa!" Lymle screamed as both hands were in the air waving around crazily. The back of her head banged on the floor, but luckily she didn't break the wood that her head had hit. Faize jumped out of bed to see what happened. Once she saw Lymle on the floor he started laughing. His eyes turned yellow.

"Lymle, you've already grown so much to break the floor? _Haha,_ how funny." Faize was covering his mouth and the side of his body was facing towards Lymle. His face was red from laughing. Lymle lifted her back up on her legs, with her foot still in the hole. Rubbing her head while sitting on the floor she said,

"It's not my fault Faize! The floor is old and unstable! And what do you mean I've "grown"? People grow up, yeah sure, but it's not like this spell hasn't worn off on me quite yet! So, I don't grow that much, 'kay? Anyway, help me up, Faize."

"R-right." Faize's eyes were turning to the original color, purple, but they were still somewhat yellow. "Lymle, you really are fun-" Just then, Faize cracked the wood too, making him fall on Lymle. Faize and Lymle blushed, and his eyes turned pink.

"L-Lym, I'm ,uh, s-sorry." Faize was getting up, he got his foot out of the hole. Both his hands right next to Lymle while his arms were pushing him up. He was on his shins, blocking the point where Lymle's foot was. and he saw Lymle's face red, and Lymle saw his eyes pink, and face red, too.

"Faize, you-" Lymle said in a loud angry voice, but someone opened the door to the room and saw them in the position they were in. Lymle looked at the person with her face extremely red.

"Lutea, w-wha-wha-what are you doing here? I thought you were looking after things in Woodley."

"I thought I'd just check up on you guys, but it seems I came at the wrong time. _Heh-heh..._"

"Wait, Lutea, I-it's not what you think!" Faize's face was turned toward his chest in the same position not saying a word.

"Well then, I'll be going." She left something on the floor. She closed the door and ran out of the village. Faize got up and was standing.

* * *

><p>Okay, just letting all you people that don't have an account or do have an account that's reading this, I shall say my writing gets MUCH better later on. And the chapters do get longer. So don't stop here! ^^<p> 


	2. A New Life

Ch. 2 "A New Life"

"Faize, you big dummy." Her legs were on the floor. Faize reached his hand out to her and helped her up. Lymle looked at Faize. Faize bent down a little eye to eye with Lymle. He put his hands on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Lymle." He brushed her bangs away from her forehead and back to her ears. Then, he closed his eyes and let his lips touch her soft, gentle head. Lymle blushed even harder. And Faize opened his eyes and turned away from Lymle.

"Well then, I'll be going be going out for a little." Faize said with his back towards Lymle. Faize was about to leave the room.

"Wait Faize!"

"Yes?" His back was still turned towards Lymle except his hand was on the doorknob.

"Be sure to come back soon, 'kay?" Faize turned around with his eyes closed, smiling.

"Kay." Faize opened his eyes and turned around; Lymle saw something different about Faize. His eyes were black. Faize left. She stood their for a few minutes, wondering about Faize's eyes. She looked at his bed and saw his Rapier. Lymle thought Faize would need it, so she picked it up by the handle and started running out with it. She past the living room, which was connect to the small kitchen, and slammed the door open. Then, the door broke off. Lymle looked at the door feeling guilty and accidental. She shook her head and thought _"No, I __need__ to give this to Faize." _Lymle looked all around the small, old village, but Faize was nowhere to be found.

"Faize!" Lymle shouted when she was outside of the village gate. She shouted Faize's name again, but there was no answer. A figure a came into Lymle's sight. And she ran toward it thinking it was Faize. She ran up to him, but somehow tripped over a rock. Faize came running toward her dropping the things he had in his hands, hoping he would catch her before she fell on her face. And he did catch her right before she fell on her face. His hands were on her stomach making her stop falling. He picked up Lymle with one hand on her legs and the other holding her head.

"Are you okay Lymle?" Lymle shook her head. "What were you doing?"

"I was coming after you to give you your Rapier, just in case something happened." She looked away from him blushing at the fact he was holding her. She got off Faize and said "Anyway, what were _you_ doing?"

"Oh me? I was harvesting plants for food. I know I'm not as good as Reimi, but I thought we could, I could, get some things for you."

"Then where's the stuff at, Faize?" Faize looked behind him and Lymle looked behind him, too. There she saw food on the ground. Apples, oranges, cherries, tomatoes, pears, and strawberries. There wasn't much of it due to the fact the food doesn't grow very well at Lemuris, but Lymle was happy. She smiled and Faize looked at her.

"Thank you Faize." She handed his Rapier to him. "Hey, could I ask you a favor?"

"Yes?" He took his Rapier.

"Could you go to Woodley and get some dough? I'll take the food you brought back home, 'kay? I'm gonna make something for you."

"Okay. I'll do that for you." He patted Lymle's head and started to walk off to Woodley. Lymle got the food at started walking off back home. She was about to come in the house, but she saw the door on the floor. A gust of wind pasted by.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot... Oh well, I'll just cook in another abandoned house!" Faize was on his way to Woodley, but he stopped on his way their to look at the other celestial ship."


	3. Protecting the Ones You Love

Ch. 3 "Protecting the Ones You Love By Saying 'Goodbye'"

"This sure brings back memories. _Heh..._I guess it wouldn't hurt to look around." Faize started his way to the other celestial ship. Once he got there he went on the roof of the ship and started walking father away from the entrance and toward where the light had come from. He stopped at the point where he couldn't climb to the top. He looked on the ground only to see a huge, 8-inch long, hairy, brown and black spider. Faize went silent. He backed away from the spider, but the spider came towards him as he backed away. Faize threatened the spider by stomping his foot in front of it. But instead of running away it crawled on his foot. Faize tried to throw of the spider, but it wouldn't let go. The spider started to disappear, then turned into a bright light making memories of the past come in front of Faize. Faize stared at those memories in front of him surprised, scared, and an unknown feeling came when he saw all those memories.

"It's that girl from the Black Tribe." Faize's eyes were turning red. Faize did not pay attention to his surroundings and because of that he did not notice that two Phantoms were beside him.

_You want to go back to her don't you?_

_ Then why not go? All you have to do is come back to us. We'll take away the pain you went through on this planet. You won't remember a thing about your friends, you'll just be with her forever and she won't die a meaningless death. You'll be able to protect her. _

_ Just come back with us._

"To be with her and to not let her suffer?" Faize did not pay attention to the fact that he was talking to the Phantoms for he had before. Faize reached his hand out to the memories in front of him. He heard a voice from behind him making him regain his senses.

"Faize! What are you doing? Come back here quick! If you go Lymle will be left alone!"

Faize turned around to see who it was. It was Lutea, she was about 20 feet away from Faize.

"What am I doing?" His eyes turned back to purple and he looked at one of the Phantoms. "Why should I go back? She's gone and there's no way I can change that fact. Besides being in love with Lymle for 1 year was enough to ease the pain. So, I don't need to go back!"

_If you don't come then we shall bring a storm to this land making shards of ice come down. We'll start with that girl first._

The Phantom looked at Lutea.

"Run, Lutea, run!" Faize shouted urgently. But before she could even move a sharp piece of ice ran down and cut her on the arm making her bleed. Then more and more appeared. She was on her knees bleeding so much. There was blood on the roof of the ship. She was poisoned and because of that she was bleeding a lot. Faize was running toward Lutea to try and protect her, but hands of darkness were holding him back and they were pushing him back towards the memories.

"Let me go!" Faize shouted. Both layers of his eyes were red.

_ Don't worry, we'll bring your love, too, but you won't remember her at all. You won't remember anyone._

Faize gasped and thought _"Lymle. She could be in trouble and I won't be there to protect her. No, I don't want this to happen ever again!"_

"Lutea!" Faize reached his hand out. "Antidote! Please this should make you feel somewhat better! It should stop the bleeding for a little while, so please, go help Lymle! Make sure she's okay!" Faize was struggling to get away from the hands, but they pulled him back into the memories and he disappeared along with the two Phantoms. Lutea got up ignoring her wounds and she ran toward Triom.

"Lymle! Lymle where are you? Come out! It's me Lutea! Please come out!" She was shouting it urgently with tears in her eyes. She was running in every house, but Lymle was in none of them. She came out of the last house crying so hard. Her vision was getting blurry from the tears and the wounds. Lymle came into sight. She saw Lutea and started running toward her.

"Lutea! What happened?" She was still running toward her.

"Faize was-" Lutea saw two Phantoms appear behind her.

"Lymle! Run faster, now!" Lymle did run faster just to get to Lutea. Lymle held her.

"Are you okay?" She didn't noticed the Phantoms behind her.

"Lymle stay behind me. I can protect you for a little while with the energy I have left."

"Protect me? Why?" Lymle was still in front of Lutea. The Phantom was coming closer and it was about to grab Lymle. Lutea pushed Lymle to the side and she fell to the ground.

"Lutea, what are you do-" She saw the Phantoms. "What are you doing here? I thought you guys were gone because you're main source was cut off."

_ Yes, well about that._

Faize appeared from behind. Conscious, but the outer layer of his eye was red, but the inner was purple. He was walking next to the Phantom. He looked at Lymle.

"What's wrong, Lymle? How come you won't come with me? I thought you loved me. I guess it was a good idea to go back with the Black Tribe girl."

"What?"

"I have a got a tremendous offer that doesn't come for centuries. I'm able to go back and be with that girl and protect that way she doesn't die a meaningless death again."

Lymle got up while tears were in her eyes. "So you mean you're just gonna leave me? For some person that you liked and you don't even know her name? Why are you doing this Faize?"

The Phantom whispered something to him. Faize said: "I just want you to know, Lymle, that I'll remember you no matter what even if it's the faintest memory." Faize closed his eyes for a second or two than opened them back up with both layers of his eyes red. Lymle nor Lutea noticed that that the other Phantom was gone. Faize walked up to Lymle and patted her head.

"Aren't you going to come? I thought that we'd be together forever."

"But-"

Lutea looked behind Lymle only to see the Phantom about to put her into a huge black bag.

Faize had a serious face. "I guess you're too stubborn. Goodbye, Lymle." The Phantom was about to put her in the bag.

"Lymle! Run!" She pushed Lymle once again to keep her safe. Lymle manged to get way from being bagged, but she fell on Faize's legs. She looked up at him and Faize looked down at her. Lutea was hurting from her wounds and the loss of blood. Faize grabbed her arm and clenched it. He held her up with his hand still squeezing her arm. Lymle was scared. She was staring into Faize's eyes. Memories came back of when she first met Faize. All her memories rushed through her mind and she thought, _No, I don't want it to end like this. I want to be with him forever, but not-not like this!_ Faize pushed her back and she fell into the black bag.

"Faize! Don't ever leave me again, 'kay?"Lymle screamed while falling into the bag. The two Phantoms disappeared into darkness with Lymle. Faize still stood their looking at Lutea who had fainted from the loss of blood. He picked her up and walked out of the village and headed somewhere. Faize was walking while facing straight ahead, but sometimes looking at Lutea. After almost reaching the point where he wanted to go, Lutea woke up seeing Faize and his red eyes. Lutea tried to get away from him, but Faize held her that way she couldn't get away. Finally very near his destined point, he put Lutea down and stared at her with his red eyes. Lutea looked behind her and she saw Woodley. Faize turned away from Lutea and walked off into darkness that appeared in front of him.

"Faize... Why did you-" Lutea watched Faize leave. After he left she was going back to Woodley and on her way she noticed her wounds were gone. She came back to Woodley and went into her house. She looked through a book of spells to bring Lymle and Faize back, but she could find nothing. So, she decided to wait and only hope for them to come back, but still trying to find a way."


	4. Changing the Past

Ch. 4 "Changing the Past"

"Hey! Hey, wake up! Come on wake up!" She was shaking him while he was on the small bed in the large, round, black tent. He slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but after he blinked a few times he could see clearly again. He looked to the side of him; he saw a girl with somewhat silver hair, but she was young and didn't look old, and to him she looked like she was around 17 or 18. She was on her knees next to him.

"What-What am I doing here?" He slowly got up with his arms holding him up while his hands were behind him.

"I'm glad so that you're okay." She said in a relieving voice. "What happened to you? I mean, what were you doing in a dark cave?"

"I-I can't remember anything." He was rubbing his head. "Anyway, who are you?"

"Amina of the Black Tribe. And what's your name?"

"My name is Faize Sheifa Beleth. I'm an Eldarian of the planet Eldar. Or was of planet Eldar."

"" Was?""

"Yes, my planet was destroyed, but I don't remember why."

"I see, but what are you doing here? This is a different planet after all. It's Roak."

"Like I said, I don't remember anything." A few moments of silence passed by.

"Well, anyway lay back down and get some rest for your sake. I know you're okay now, so I don't have to get you up, 'kay?"

""'kay" That word sounds so familiar. I know that I've that I heard it somewhere."

"I'm sure a good rest should help you." She put her hands on his shoulders and lay him down. Faize closed his eyes.

"I have to go somewhere, so I'll be right back, Faize." Faize didn't say anything. Amina got up and walked out of the tent. After a few silent moments Faize opened his eyes and said

"" Don't ever leave me again, 'kay?" Why does the name Lymle keep coming through my mind?" He turned to his side and fell asleep. Faize had a dream, he was standing in column of light with nothing in sight. He was looking around, but no one was there. Someone tapped his shoulder; he turned around. It was Amina.

"Amina, what are you doing here?"

"Faize, you need to hurry, you need to hurry and get out of the illusion your in. You need to save Lymle before she dies."

"Who's Lymle? And what do you mean by "illusion"?"

"Faize." A voice called from behind him. Faize turned around to see who it was. There was a young man with a girl. The young man had blond hair and the girl had brown.

"Who are you?"

"Now come Faize, you have met us before. Don't you remember?" The girl said.

"Edge Maverick." Edge said.

"And Reimi Saionji." Reimi said after Edge.

"I don't know who you are. I've never met you. I've only met Amina. Right Ami-" Faize looked behind him, but there was no one there. "Amina? Amina where did you go? Amina!"

"Faize, you need to hurry and save Lymle." Edge told Faize while he was still turned back looking for Amina.

"Hurry, Faize. Hurry." Reimi said.

Faize turned back to them.

"I don't know who this Lymle person is! I don't know her at all! So, why are telling me to go save someone I don't know?"

"Faize, you love her, and she loves you very much." Reimi said in a gentle voice.

"That's right." Edge agreed with her.

"Who IS Lymle? I don't know her at all! There will always be people that we can't save in this universe. People who's names that will be unknown to us forever! She probably doesn't even exist!"

"She does exist, Faize." Edge and Reimi both said at the same time, then they disappeared.

"What was that? Why is this happening?" Faize heard small footsteps behind him. When they stopped he turned around to see who it was. It was a small girl, who looked the age of six, with brown hair, brown and gold eyes, a pink dress, her hair in two ponytails, and more he couldn't describe. But to him she was beautiful.

"What Edgie and Reirei said was true. And that other girl told the truth, too, 'kay? I'm going to be killed if you don't wake up from this illusion. So, hurry."

"Are you Lymle?"

"You dummy, Faize. You're just a big, hopeless dummy."

"Lymle..." Faize stared at the ground.

"Yes, that's right. Don't ever forget that you've always had the power to protect your friends, 'kay?"

"That's right, you've always have." Everyone's voice was one. Myuria's, Sarah's, Edge's, Reimi's, Meracle's, Bacchus's, and Lymle's. Faize looked up and saw everyone. His eyes were red.

"I feel like I know all of you guys, but I've never met you. Never."

Lymle came up to Faize and held his hand. She looked up at him and face looked down at her.

"It'll take time to remember, 'kay? Don't worry, you'll see me soon enough. After your birthday."

"Lymle..."

"Bye-bye, Faize!" Lymle let go of his hand and ran off toward the others. Everybody walked away, and Lymle, before leaving she waved goodbye with a smile, then ran off with the others."


	5. The Start of A New Life

Ch. 5 "The Start of A New Life"

_"What is this smell, it smells like stew..."_ Faize thought. Faize opened his eyes a little, while still laying down. His vision came back after he opened his eyes fully. He got his back up, and looked around. Amina was by a small fireplace with a pot above it, cooking something.

"Amina?"

Amina turned around to look at Faize.

"Oh, Faize, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Somewhat better. Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem. I'm making stew, and it should be done soon. I hope your hungry."

"I think I'm fine for the time being." A moment of silence went by. _**Growl~**_ "Uh-" Faize blushed a little bit.

"I think you're hungry. Don't you think?"

"That could be so..." Faize looked around the room noticing nobody else was around. "Are you the only one who lives here?"

"For the time being. Everyone else had to go catch the bunnies. They won't be back for quite a little while." Amina walked towards Faize and sat down next to him. Faize looked at Amina.

"How long have you been alone?" Amina looked back at Faize.

"For about a week. So, I don't mind a little company."

"I hope that I'm not a burden."

"Don't worry, you're not."

"I'm glad."

A few minutes passed by without them saying anything.

"I think the stew is done. Let me check on it." Amina got up and headed towards the small fireplace. Faize watched her. Amina checked on the stew.

"Yup! It's done! Faize, please sit at that table while I make a bowl for you."

"Okay. Thank you again." Faize got up, and headed toward the small table and lay on his shins, sitting up. Before sitting down his Rapier fell out. Amina was putting the bowls on the table and saw his Rapier. Faize picked it up and put it back in it's sheath. Right before he sat down the sheath fell out. Faize picked it up.

"Amina, is there anywhere I can put this?"

"Go ahead and put it next to your bed."

""My bed"?"

"Yes. You have nowhere else to go do you? It's a whole new world for you isn't it?"

"I guess that's true." He bowed to her while she was sitting at the table. "Thank you for letting me stay."

"Now, now, no need to be like that. Because we're already friends, right?"

"Yes, indeed we are." Faize walked toward his bed and put his Rapier next to it. Then, he walked toward the table again, and sat on his knees, sitting up. Both Amina and Faize were eating the stew, together. Amina put the spoon down.

"Hey, Faize, when's your birthday?"

"February 3rd(according to earth's time). Why do you ask?"

Amina giggled.

"Oh, nothing special."

"Okay."

Faize went back to eating stew. Amina stood staring at him. Faize looked at Amina with a spoonful of juice in his hand.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking about how it would suit you very well."

""It"?"

"You're birthday is in a one week, huh?"

"It is?"

"Yes, it is. It's January 27th(in earth's time) after all."

"It is? Last time I checked it was June 20th(in earth's time)." Faize looked at his calendar that was attached to his remote that calls his Sol. "That's weird, my calendar still says it's June 20th(in earth's time) and today's a holiday, it's... Lymle's birthday."

"I think it might be wrong. What do you think?"

"It could be." Amina didn't seem to hear about Lymle. Faize and Amina went back to eating.

"Thank you for the food." Faize and Amina were done after a few minutes if silence went by while eating. "Hey, Amina do you think you could show me around this world? I mean, in the nearby places around here that way I'll know my way around."

"Of course." Amina was putting away the dishes.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Well, first I need to go to the market to get the things we need just in case something happens." She sat next to Faize.

"Can I come with you?"

"Yes, you can."

Amina got up, and walked toward the door.

"Well, come on!" She smiled looking at Faize.

"Right." He got up and walked toward Amina. He opened the door for her. "Ladies first."

"Well, you're quite a gentlemen. Thank you." She walked out and Faize followed her. Amina ran behind a tree. Faize quickly followed her.

"What are we doing?" Faize asked Amina with curiosity.

"Shh... We don't want the bee to see us."

"What bee?" Faize looked around. A huge bee that was 2-3 feet long came into sight. Faize looked at the tent, which was about 13-15 feet away. When the bee was turned from them he ran into the tent. He didn't close the door all the way, but the bee didn't see. He ran to his bed and got his Rapier. He ran to the bee slamming the door behind him. He put the sheath on his side and pointed his Rapier toward the bee from behind.

"Faize! What are you doing?" Amina screamed with concern.

"I'm going to fight this thing. Stay out sight that way you don't get hurt." The bee turned around, and saw Faize. Faize was about to slice it in half, but the bee flew away.

"Wha-What just happened?" Amina said to herself. She started walking toward Faize. Faize put his Rapier in his sheath. Amina was next to Faize.

"That was weird, wasn't it, Amina?"

"Yes, it was." They started walking toward Tatrol again. Which wasn't very far away. It only took a minute to get there, maybe even less. When Faize walked into Tatrol, he noticed that almost everyone had cat ears and tails. Looking at them he remembered in his dream that he saw someone like that. A young cat-like person, that had blue hair, and a purple outfit. She was always cheerful and she always encouraged people. _"What was her name?"_ Faize thought. Faize kept thinking and thinking. When Amina was buying the food he remembered.

"Meracle Chamlotte." He said to himself quietly. He saw his memory of her running and jumping off the walkway to the Calnus reaching out for Edge before she disappeared into the darkness. Amina was walking toward Faize.

"I'm done, so let's go exploring."

"Right." They headed out of Tatrol.

"We'll be going to the forests since the desert hasn't cleared up. And my bunny can't hold two people."

"Bunny?"

"Yes, my first bunny that I caught. He's been with me since I was a child. I could show you if you'd like."

"If that's what you want, I'm fine with it." Amina stuck out her hand and waved it in a small circle. There came out a round, huge, fluffy bunny with a symbol below it. Amina petted her bunny on the head.

"This is my bunny." Faize stayed silent. "I consider him an important part of the family. I only call him when he's needed." Amina rubbed her face against the bunny's face. "All right, go run on and play for a little while." With that the bunny disappeared. Faize looked down at the symbol.

"What is this? What did you just use?" Faize said with a curious voice. He looked at Amina.

"It's called transference." Amina replied with a gentle voice.

"Transference?"

"Yes."

"I see... I feel like I know it..." A voice went through his head. _"Is this like the summoning symbolgy Lym uses?"_ His own voice went through his head. _"No, not quite. What she just used wasn't summoning, it was more like transference." _Amina grabbed his hand and started running off.

"Let's go!" Faize ran with her, looking at his hand being held. He stared with confusion. As they were running and he kept staring at her hand. Suddenly he saw blood run down her hand. Faize widened his eyes. A scene went through his mind. He was in a dark place with only flame lights to see, faced toward Amina. Her blood redder than the sunset was running down her face. Her clothes with various cuts. Blood stained her clothes, and her body. Her skin was white, like a person who has been slaughtered. Faize wanted to hold her, but he couldn't move. All he could do was move his eyes. He stared at Amina. Blood was running down the small rock they were on. He looked up. There was floor, but that, too, had blood running down it, as well as a stone table, with a small dip in the middle. He could see no more past that. Looking back at Amina, he felt his own blood prickling down his face. Tears rolled down his face. He couldn't even speak. All he could do is look and cry silent tears. Small foot steps were approaching above them on the stone floor. Faize looked up.


	6. A New Past Remade

Ch. 6 "A New Past Remade . . ."

Amina stopped running and looked around. She let go of Faize's hand.

"It's hard to believe."

"Huh?" Faize blinked, looked at Amina and regained his senses. Amina turned toward Faize.

"I mean, like, no monsters have attacked us. Usually they'd come right after us, but they run away every time they see us. How weird."

"Wait, do you mean we could have been attacked if we came here?"

"Yes, that's why we went to the market. Just in case something happened."

"Amina, I am truly sorry. I asked you to show me around, but I had no idea that we would've been in danger. That we could be attacked. I'm truly sorry, Amina."

"You're a serious one aren't you? Don't worry, I'm not mad. I don't mind taking you out. I mean what if you got lost? You wouldn't know how to find your way back. So, it's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Amina smiled.

"Thank you." As they walked, they saw a waterfall together. They climbed on a rock and sat down together and stared at the beautiful view created by nature. Bugs and insects flying around, making noise, while soft wind passed by. It was such a peaceful moment. No danger, no monsters, just the sweet sound of nature came to their ears. The air was clear and clean, and the scent was soothing. It seemed like it could last forever. They talked, and talked for endless minutes. After about half an hour of talking on the rock together, Amina got off the rock and walked toward a tree and laid herself down underneath the shady tree. Her arms spread out, as well as her legs, enjoying the peaceful moment. Faize turned around on the rock and watched her with a gentle smile. Amina looked at Faize and smiled, then started laughing. Faize laughed with her. Both laughing, not loudly, but with happiness, with peace. After laughing, a few silent moments of nature went by, and Faize jumped off the rock and ran towards Amina, throwing himself on the ground next to her, face first. He turned his body to face the sky. The grass softly prickling his hands, clothing, and his hair. The tree's branches were blocking the sun, but they could still see the light blue sky, with fluffy clouds surrounding it. Amina and Faize looked at each other with a smile and they both giggled. They turned their heads back to looking at the sky. Faize put his hand on Amina's while still looking at the sky. Amina held it with a gentle grip and so did Faize. Butterflies of all kinds were soaring across the sky. Faize and Amina pointed things out in the beautiful view, pointing and still holding hands. Faize put his free hand on his chest and closed his eyes, feeling the breeze pass by, and hearing the sound of the waterfall. Amina scooted closer towards Faize still holding his hand, put her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes, too. Faize put his head on her head with his eyes still closed. He felt her soft hair rub against his cheek. Faize held her hand tighter;so did Amina. Faize put his other hand around her back, holding her. Her body was sideways facing towards Faize. Faize turned to his side facing Amina. Hand in hand, both smiling, together. Faize held her against his body with his free hand. With that, they both fell asleep together, underneath the shady tree. Faize woke up with sound of crickets. He opened his eyes. Amina was still next to him, holding his hand. Faize turned to look at the sky. Stars covered the dark blue sky. Birds nor butterflies were no longer out. Just the sound of crickets and the waterfall. Faize lifted himself up on his legs, still holding her hand with a firm grip. He looked around with loose grass falling off his hair. He looked back at Amina. Amina was still sleeping. He let go of her hand and put it against her cheek moving it to her hair and brushing through it with his fingers. He lifted Amina up, and to his surprise, she wasn't that heavy, and put her on his back. He put one hand under her legs, and had his other putting her arms around his neck. He put both his hands underneath her legs, and walked off to "their" home. Faize knew his way back, and luckily there was no monsters out during the night. Faize looked up at the sky. Staring at the sky, he saw one star disappear. He payed no attention to it after that. He looked at Amina. She was still asleep. He could feel her breathing on his neck. Faize turned back toward home. He walked through the silent night. After about two minutes of walking he reached the tent. Amina started opening her eyes. Faize looked at Amina.

"Fai...ze?" Amina was slowly opening her eyes adjusting them to the night.

"Yes?"

"You feel... so warm..." She put her face on his back. Faize stared at Amina, not caring that she was rubbing her face in his back. Amina got off Faize. She held his hand. Amina walked toward the door half-asleep. She was going to open the door, but instead she just banged her head on the door.

"Amina, are you okay?" She looked at Faize.

"I'm feeling somewhat awake now. Faize... can you open the door?"

"Yes." Faize walked in front of Amina and opened the door. Amina held on to his hand even harder. They both walked in together, holding hands. Faize closed the door behind him. Amina sat in the middle of the tent, and Faize sat with her. She let go of his hand.

"I need to wake up." She started crawling towards Faize; she put her arms around him. With her cheek touching his. "Will you... wake me up... with your warm body?"

"Amina, are you sure you're okay?" Faize held her back. Amina looked at Faize looking wide awake, but still somewhat asleep.

"I'm fine." Amina put her face closer to Faize, to where the point their noses touched. Amina got closer and closer to him until she reached his lips with hers. Amina pressed her lips against his; so did Faize. Both of them closed their eyes. Faize pressed his lips against hers feeling scared, but happy. Holding each other tightly they kissed. Amina put her hand on his head. More grass fell off. She pushed his head towards her to keep the kiss long and sweet. They both deepened the kiss at the same time. Faize holding her body tightly, and Amina holding his head. It was a warm kiss. They stayed kissing. Slowly they came into higher ranked kissing with the mouth and lips. Faize didn't feel scared anymore, he was happy. They kept kissing, they didn't want to let go of each other. It was a kiss that couldn't be stopped. Amina felt his warm body, and lips be held against her. Faize didn't let go of her. He wanted the kiss to last forever, so did Amina. They both wanted the same thing, so they kept kissing. It was such a warm kiss. Amina wanted to feel the kiss forever. With her other hand she put it against his cheek. Faize held it with one hand and still held Amina with the other. Faize held Amina harder, but he didn't hurt her. And Amina held his head closer to her lips. Amina let go his hand swung it around his neck. He put his hand on her waist. They were in still higher ranked kissing. They stayed that way for 20 minutes. Amina gave the final kiss, and Faize pressed his lips more against hers before letting go. They both slowly backed each others face away from each other, both opening their eyes slowly too. Wetness came down their clothing and faces, but they didn't care about that. Amina let go his head, and neck, and Faize let go of her waist, slowly though. Faize set his hand on his legs. His pants were wet, little drippings of saliva were on his pants. Amina, too, had it except it was on her long, black skirt. Amina held Faize's hand. They stayed silent for a few moments. They stared at each other while the silent moments passed by. Faize hugged Amina tightly after the silent moments. Amina hugged him back. Her partly wet chin was on his shoulder. And so was Faize's, except he was on her shoulder. Amina got up and wiped away the wetness on her chin with her sleeve. Faize going to that, too, but Amina bent down and wiped it away with the other side off her sleeve. She smiled; Faize smiled back.

"I'm warm enough now, but somehow I'm still tired." Amina yawned and got up standing while Faize was still sitting down.

"Then, you should get some rest." Faize said looking up at her.

"Why don't you rest, too?"

"That sounds nice." He got up, and they both walked toward their beds. Faize put his Rapier next to his bed; he crawled into bed. Amina crawled into bed, too. They were both laying next to each other on separate beds. They faced each other. Faize closed his eyes, and Amina closed hers. Faize thought about the kiss and how it felt. It felt wonderful and warm, but it didn't feel real. After a few minutes Amina said softly:

"I love you, Faize."

"I love you, too, Amina." Faize said back in a soft voice too. They both slept a peaceful night. Not for long, though, they had woke up 5 hours later because they has already slept. This time, Amina woke up first. It was early morning, maybe around 3:00 a.m.(according to Earth's time). Her eyes were half open, half closed; she could see clearly, she was looking at Faize, but her mind was somewhere else. She was being held back by a person who wore strange clothing from head to toe, this person had a tail, and a hood with a mask made of black cloth to conceal it's face. Faize was being held back as well, trying to help Amina; Amina tried to get away to help Faize, but that certain person, who held her back put a folded cloth over her mouth that way she could only breath into that cloth. Amina still struggled to get away, but the more she struggled the more she had to breath into the cloth to get air. Soon, after having that cloth out over her mouth, her vision started to get blurry, and she felt herself become weaker. She could hardly even stand. Not even being strong enough to lift herself on her feet, she fell on her knees, then fell on the ground. The cloth dropped to the ground, too, next to her head. She heard Faize scream, but it was cut off soon after.

"Fai...ze..."She managed to say weakly. She looked up to him, her vision was still blurry; Faize was being handled the way she was. Amina couldn't even keep her eyelids open. She had a blackout. Amina was lost in that vision. She couldn't get get out of it. She heard a loud Unicorn Wolf cry. Amina blinked and gasped at the same time, regaining her senses. She lifted herself up from the bed looking straight ahead of her. Putting her hand on her head, she thought, _"What was that? What just happened? Why can't I remember anything?"_ Putting her hand down, he looked at Faize, who looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Amina giggled because he still had grass in his hair. Amina looked back at her pillow finding his covered with grass. She rubbed the back of her head, and more grass fell out. She didn't pay attention to that. She lifted the cover and started crawling towards Faize. Faize was on his side facing Amina's bed. Amina was behind Faize on her knees. Behind his head, she was picking out the grass putting it on the side of her. Despite from sleeping on the floor and in bed his hair was still soft. After she was done, Amina brushed her fingers through his soft and silky green hair. Faize turned and lay on his back, still asleep. Amina bent down to his face and kissed him. Her hands on his cheeks holding his head. After a few seconds, maybe 5 seconds, she let go with her face still close to his. _"They're still warm." _She thought. She kissed them again with more pressure; her hands next to his face, not holding him. _"They're so warm. Just so warm. Even last night, his mouth was warm. How can he stay so warm?" _Faize felt her kissing him. Slowly, he lifted himself up, kissing her back. Faize was up; Amina put her elbows around his neck. One of Faize's hand was on her shoulder, and the other holding her waist. Both of their eyes closed, kissing. _"Why are they so warm?" _Amina thought, _"Even the inside of his mouth is warm. How can he be so warm?"_ Amina let go of his lips. Their noses we're touching and Amina was staring at his eyes. Faize was staring back.

"You have long eyelashes for a boy." Amina said quietly.

"You think so?" Faize replied. Closing her eyes, Amina brought her lips to Faize again. Faize closed his eyes, too, and held her waist with both hands. It was truly a warm sweet kiss, but it didn't feel real. Once again, they stayed kissing for minutes and minutes to come. Amina let go again and buried her face in his neck. Faize opened his eyes, and picked out the grass from her hair, then pet her hair. Amina slowly pushed Faize down on the bed. She lay next to him on his small bed with her face on his shoulder. Faize looked at Amina. Her eyes were closed; she was falling asleep. Faize held Amina because she felt so cold. _"Why is she always cold? Is there anything I can do to keep her warm?"_ Faize questioned himself in his mind. Faize fell asleep with Amina, holding her. Amina woke up first again. It was about 6:46 a.m.(according to Earth's time). She had forgot thought she was sleeping on Faize. She turned on her back and lifted herself up on her hands and griped the "bed". _"Why __does the bed feel so soft and warm?" _She looked behind her. Her hands were holding Faize's stomach. Amina went silent. Amina was going to let go, but Faize rolled over on his back trapping her hands. She stopped gripping Faize's stomach, but her hands and arms were still trapped. Amina tried to get her hands away, but consider the bed was on the floor she couldn't. She didn't wanna force them out because she didn't wanna wake up Faize. _"This is a uncomfortable position..." _Amina sighed, _"Might as well lay down the way my hands are." _Faize rolled over once again the same way, but Amina still couldn't get away. _"I could lay down, but that would mean I'd have to put my head on Faize's stomach, and I don't think he'd like that... But this position is so uncomfortable... I guess I might as well... But what would happen when he woke up? Okay first, he'd see my sleeping on his stomach with my hands underneath his back, so I guess he would let me go, right?But I don't think he'd feel my hands first, just the weight on his stomach, but he'll feel how the ground is uneven because my hands are there, right? But if he sees me first, he'll mostly concentrate on how I'm sleeping on him! I don't know anymore! It's so hard and confusing!" _Amina gently lay her head on his stomach anyway. She could feel him breath. His stomach slowly moving up and down, up and down. _"This feels so weird!"_ Amina said in her head. Faize lay his hand in the middle of her chest. _"Still asleep, huh? If I could I put your hand somewhere else. Definitely not on me, but you have my hands trapped, so I can't do anything! Maybe when you wake up I should tell you what you've done. But, wait, what if he knew what he was doing right now, and how I'm not saying anything about it? I just don't wanna wake him up, but he might get the wrong idea! I guess it's best to keep quite..." _Amina sighed. She stared at the ceiling of the tent, thinking about last night; how they kissed for over 20 minutes. _"Wait, why am I thinking about that? Think of something else, think of something else!" _Only the thought of her kissing Faize came into her mind. _"Why do I keep thinking about that? I can't get it out of my head. Come on, think of something else!" _Still only the thought of them kissing came into mind. Amina blushed. _"It sure did feel nice, though..." _Amina looked at Faize. _"Stop looking at him! Stop thinking about him! I can't get him out of my mind!" _Amina forgot she was laying her head on Faize's stomach and how her arms were underneath his back. She even forgot Faize was there, so she didn't feel the weight on her arms. She lifted herself up with her hands still underneath him. _"Geez! I hate this! I can't get him out of my mind!" _She threw her arms up forgetting about Faize; Faize literally flew across the room and he fell into the boxes with food. One hit his head. Amina's head bent down because he hit the top her head when she threw him across the tent. Amina rubbed the back of her head when her head was down.

"What was that? My head hurts." She looked forward. There she saw Faize underneath boxes of food piled on him. Amina gasped with concern. "On my gosh, Faize! Are you okay?" She ran toward him. Amina threw the wooden boxes off him. Faize got up and looked at Amina. "I'm so sorry, Faize!" She bent her head down.

"It's okay." Faize touched his head. " My head hurts, and it's kinda cold." Amina looked at Faize. Blood was running down his face.

"Faize, you're bleeding! A lot!" Faize looked at his hand. Blood was running down it. "I need to hurry and get you something! Hold on let me get some bandages from the market! Stay right there!" Amina ran out of the tent, slamming the door behind her, and running off to get some bandages. Blood was dripping off of Faize's chin. Faize stared at the door then at his hand.

"I'm fine, really. I don't feel a lot of pain." A line of blood rushed down his neck. "But why did you throw me across the room? Is it some sort of early birthday present? We don't do that on Eldar..." More blood dripped off his chin. Silent moments passed by with Faize just staring at the door. Soon, afterward Amina slammed opened the door and closed it behind then pushed Faize down on the ground making him sit. Faize stared at Amina. She got a wet cloth and wiped away the blood on him.

"Faize, I'm so sorry. I forgot you were there."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're bleeding so much." Blood was all over his face. After Amina was done cleaning his face she wrapped the bandage around his forehead. She looked at his clothing. There was blood on that, too.

"I'm gonna have to wash your clothes, too. Hold on let me clean this cloth." Amina went to go wash the cloth. Faize just stared at Amina. Amina washed all the blood off of the cloth, and started cleaning his clothes. Patting it until it was gone. It took about 30 minutes to get all the blood off his clothing.

"There, all done. You feeling better, Faize?"

"I guess."

"I'm so sorry." Amina held Faize. Faize held her back.

"It's okay." Faize said. He hugged her tightly. _"She's still cold."_ Faize thought. "Amina, I have a question for you." Faize let go of Amina.

"Yes?" Amina let go of Faize and looked at him.

"Why did you throw me across the tent?"

"Uh-" Amina felt pain strike her entire being. "I'd rather not answer that..."

"Okay. Then why are you blushing?"

"Faize, your just imagining things! I mean like, you hit your head and stuff. Your just seeing things, okay? I think resting will help you feel better in no time!" Amina gave a sarcastic laugh.

"In that case will you sleep with me? You feel so cold."

"As long as don't roll over and move your hands certain places."

""Certain places"?"

"Never mind, never mind! Let's just get to bed, okay?"

"Okay." Faize crawled into his own bed. Amina was pulling her bed near his, not wanting to share the same bed with him again. While she was crawling in bed she thought _"Why was he being so obedient? Usually he'd ask questions like "Are you okay?" or something like that. Oh man, I hope I didn't damage his head too much." _Amina felt something get near her. She looked to her side.

"Faize? Wha-Wha-What are you doing?" She jolted up. Faize got sat on his legs, too, next to Amina.

"You're so cold, I wanna keep you warm."

"I'm fine, trust me! Ju-Just don't-" Faize held her.

"See? It's okay. I don't want you to be cold."

"Wa-Wait a second F-Faize! I don't wanna have the same thing happen again!"

"Does it have to do anything with last night?"

"Uh-" Amina blushed. Faize laughed a little.

"I don't think I'm hallucinating now. Is that why you threw me across the room? Because of last night? Did it just hang in your mind and you couldn't get it off?" Amina shoved Faize away from her; Faize hit his head while be thrown back. She looked away from Faize.

"That hurt. Oh, what do you know? I'm bleeding more." Amina turned around to see Faize.

"Faize, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot! I'm so sorry!" She looked at Faize. Then, she went really silent. She blushed of embarrassment. _"He's okay. He-He lied to me. He did that to get my attention."_ Faize scooted closer to Amina, who wouldn't move an inch. He put his hand on her cheek.

"Huh, even though you're blushing really hard, you're still cold." He moved his hand up to her forehead, then down to her other cheek looking for her warmth, but she didn't have any. She only had warmth when he was with her. _"Why doesn't she have any warmth on her own?"_ Faize asked himself. _"She has to have warmth. She needs it. The only thing I can do is-" _Faize hugged her tightly. Amina looked at Faize; she held him back. _"He's so warm. He never has any sign of being cold. It's like I'm-"_ Amina didn't wanna think about it.

"Amina, please let me keep you warm today. Please..."

"Okay..." They looked at each other and kissed. Faize's warm lips warming Amina's lips. _"I'll definitely try to keep Amina warm, I don't want her to be cold anymore."_ He let go, after about 5 minutes. Both Amina and Faize lay down. Faize holding Amina closely sharing his warmth with her. Amina had her head buried in his chest where he felt truly warm. Faize, suddenly felt a huge pain come to his head. His whole body twitched a little, but not enough to make Amina notice. It only lasted an instant, but it hurt him. Faize opened his eyes. _"What was that? I feel completely fine, so why did I suddenly feel pain? I hope it doesn't effect me later on. No, I can't worry about that now, I have to take care of Amina."_ Faize closed his eyes, trying to warm up Amina. Slowly pain came in Faize head. Faize tried to not let it bother him, but the pain grew each passing second. It started hurting him a lot. Faize was squeezing his eyes. More and more blood was coming out of his head as the pain grew. Faize opened his and was breathing heavily. Then pain kept growing, and more blood kept following out. Amina heard him breath heavily as well as his heart pounding hard and fast.

"Faize, are you okay?" She looked up at him. Her eyes widened. "Faize, are you okay? So much blood is coming out all at once!" She sat up. Faize slowly got up, breathing heavily.

"I'm fine... Huff, huff..." Faize started to sweat.

"No, you're not! Faize, you can't even say "I'm fine" without having to breath so much!"

"Don't... worry... about me..." Another huge pain struck through his head. Faize sweated more and more, so fast, and blood was almost dripping out of his bandage. He put his hands on the ground, sweating, and breathing so heavily. Amina put her hand on his shoulders.

"Wait right here, I'm gonna see if I can find a herbs or something to stop the pain." Faize looked up at Amina.

"I'm fine.." His vision was getting blurry. The pain only grew. He could feel tears come down his eyes. _"It hurts. It really hurts."_ He wanted to say that to Amina, but he didn't have the strength to talk. He could feel hot liquid run down his face from his forehead. His blurry vision soon turned into a blackout. He couldn't take the pain anymore. He fell on Amina's shoulder. He could only hear, but it was very faint. Amina was screaming out his name, but even before hearing all of his name shout out it was all a blackout for him.


	7. A Memory Lost

Ch. 7 "A Memory Lost . . ."

It seemed like forever 'till he opened his eyes. Slowly he was opening his eyes, his eyesight went to blurry to clear. He looked around. It wasn't the tent, it wasn't the town, it wasn't the forest, it was somewhere else. Faize tried to get up, but his hands were chained to the ground. He was in a cell, a red cell hanging from the ceiling. On the side of him he saw a young girl in another red cell hanging from the ceiling. He looked above him; he saw wires over his cell, and in, but there weren't any above her cell. Faize looked back at the girl.

"Hey! Could you tell me where I am? And why am I chained?" The girl slowly opened her eyes, and looked at Faize. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Faize? Are you really awake?" She said with joy.

"Yes, I'm awake, but how do you know my name?"

"I'm so happy." Tears of joy came down her cheeks.

"Are you... Lymle?" She shook her head yes. More and more tears came down dripping on the cell floor.

"Lymle, please, tell me what going on. Why am I chained? And why are you chained, too?"

"Faize, I'm sorry, but I don't know how to bring back your memories. I want to, but the Phantoms keep messing with your head."

"My head? Is that why there are so many wires over my cell?"

"Yes. Faize please don't go back to them. They're trying to take over your mind again and you're hurting so much because of it. You can't even breath that well."

"Taking over my mind?" Faize heard footsteps below the cell. He looked at the ground which was about 10 feet below the cell; he saw persons-like being. Their were red and black all over, even their skin. One of them looked up and saw Faize. He ran and screamed "Emergency, emergency! He has woke up!" He heard the speaker. "Emergency! He has woke up, make sure there is no trace of memory left!" Faize looked up and the wires had electricity running all around them.

"Faize, hurry and put your head near your stomach!" Lymle yelled. But before Faize could even duck, the wires grew longer and put a medal band around his forehead. With the medal band still attached to the wires, Faize saw someone who was working the wires, but very soon after a small pain came to his head, but rapidly grew more painful. Sometimes, one huge shock would come through his mind. Still rapidly becoming more and more painful, Faize tried to fight against it, but every time he did, one huge shock of pain would go through his mind, and soon effecting his whole body. The huge shocks came faster and faster; the pain growing more rapidly, he felt so weak. He faced the floor, gasping, wheezing, and sweating, but he didn't give up no matter how much it hurt. However, he could feel himself very vulnerable. He heard one of them say "He's being a tough one, now." He looked behind him where they were controlling the wires, only to see a gun pointed at him. Faize's eyes widened so much. He couldn't move. Not even being able to blink he heard the trigger pull. He felt the bullet pierce through his stomach; at the same time a huge shock went through his head. Faize fell to the ground. It was an automatic blackout for him.

"FAIZE!" Lymle screamed not being able to bear seeing him in pain, let alone shot.

Faize jolted forward from his bed almost hitting his head with Amina's. _"What just happened? I can't remember anything, but it feels like I do know what happened, but something's blocking it."_ Amina thrust her arms around Faize. He felt tears fall on his shoulder.

"Amina?" Faize held her back petting her hair. He noticed he still had a bandage around his head; his stomach hurt a little, too.

"I'm so happy you're still alive. I'm so happy. This truly is a gift."

"A gift? Amina, how long did I pass out?" Amina looked at Faize.

"You fell into a coma for six days."

"Six days? That means-" Amina shook her head.

"Mm-hmm. Happy birthday, Faize." She got something behind her and handed it to him.

"For me?" Amina shook her head happily. Faize took it.

"I think this particular cloak fits you best." Faize stood up with the cloak in his hands. Amina stood up with him. Again, he felt a pain in his stomach. He grunted a little.

"Is your stomach okay?"

"It kinda hurts. Did something happen to it?"

"Well, actually, two days after you passed out, you kept grunting and holding your stomach, so I thought I might as well take a look. You had a wound. It looked like a cut, and it was deep. So, I went ahead and took care of it."

"So do you mean you-"

"Yeah... But I swear I only saw your stomach!" Faize put the folded cloak in his face, not wanting to show Amina him blushing.

"Hey, that's meant to wear! Not to put your face in it!" Faize still pressed it against his face. Moments passed by while Faize still held his present against his face. Finally, Amina grabbed his hands gently and set them away from his cloak. The cloak fell to the ground. Faize looked at Amina with his face still red. _"She's still so cold." _Faize thought. Amina smiled.

"It's okay. As long as you're alive." Amina was still holding Faize hands.

"Alive? Hey, Amina, what did you do while I was asleep?"

"I took care of you, of course."

"What happened right after I fell asleep?"

"When you passed out, I was so worried. I treated your wounds right away. You kept sweating, gasping, and wheezing. Sometimes you even cried. You lost so much blood, I thought you were going to die, but you were still so warm. Not from the sweat or anything, but you were just warm. You stayed in that condition until I found out something was hurting your stomach. Then, you gradually became better. On the night of the second day, I still didn't notice your injury on your stomach, you screamed in pain. You held your stomach so tightly, I figured something was wrong. I lifted your shirt and saw the wound. First, I washed it, then I dressed it. Of course, you were still in pain the next day, but you seemed somewhat better. And you became better each passing day. Still, I treated your wounds daily to keep them clean. In fact, I have to treat them right now." Amina let go of Faize's hands, and walked toward the bandages.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! There's no way I'm going to let you treat my stomach wound while I'm awake. My head, sure, but my stomach is a different story."

"Faize, I have to take care of it. I don't want it to get worse. I've seen it before, so it's okay." She reached out for his shirt.

"Definitely not!" Faize grabbed his birthday present and ran backwards away from Amina, but because he wasn't looking behind him he, once again, fell into the wooden boxes of food. The cloak fell out his hands. Once box jumped into the air. Faize looked up at it, so did Amina. The box fell on Faize stomach, on the very corner it fell on his stomach where the wound was making it painful and opening it a little. Tears came into his eyes. Amina ran towards Faize, and put the box on his stomach somewhere else.

"Faize, are you okay?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-It-It-I-I-It hurts!" He sat up.

"I'll treat it right now."

"W-Wai-Wait, Amina! I-I-I'm fine! I-I was just kid-" A huge pain struck through his mind. Faize's whole body twitched. He put his head slightly down, and his hands were tightly gripping his hair. _"It hurts!"_ More and more tears came down. Amina was in front of him. Amina lifted his shirt, and pinned it that way it could stay up. She felt the tears of Faize on her when she was undressing the wound. She looked up at Faize.

"Faize, it's okay, now. I'm right here with you. I'll take care of you." She gently put her hands on Faize's. As she was pulling her face closer to his, she closed her eyes and had their lips make contact with his. Faize gasped a little after she kissed him. He closed his eyes, too, and kissed her back with tears still coming down his eyes. He felt her coldness come inside his mouth. He didn't care whatsoever. He wanted to keep her warm. He felt blood run down his cheek, and down his neck. Amina let go of Faize.

"I have to take care of your wounds." She unwrapped the bandage around Faize stomach. More blood came running down his face. When it got to the point where his nose came, it split into two paths, then ran down his chin. He looked at Amina who was cleaning his wound. The tears and the blood mixed together falling on Amina's hand. Amina didn't do anything about it. She didn't scream with concern, she just kept cleaning Faize's stomach wound. She set the cloth to the side and got the bandage. When the bandage touched Faize he backed away a little because it hurt. Amina sighed. The more she put it closer to Faize's wound the more he backed off. Amina eventually got frustrated, so she put her hands on Faize's shoulders, and pushed him to the ground, and sat on his legs that way he couldn't run away. Faize tried to lift his back up, but it was hard considering Amina was sitting on his legs. She wrapped it around his wound. Faize grunted a little. Amina tied the ends of the bandage in a tight knot. She unpinned Faize's shirt. Sighing, she got off of Faize. Faize sat up as quickly as he could. He tucked his shirt back in. Amina got the wet cloth and started wiping the blood off Faize's face. She unraveled his other bandage from his head. Then, was cleaning that wound, tapping it with the wet cloth. Amina didn't have to clean it for long, maybe for 7 minutes, but that's all. Amina opened the sealing to the bandage, and wrapped it around Faize's forehead. He pulled back a little from the pain. She wrapped it around his head several times, then tied a knot in the back making sure it wasn't loose.

"There. That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Faize didn't say anything because it still felt uncomfortable that Amina had to look at his stomach. She handed his birthday present to him again; Faize took it, stood up, and put it on. /O/

"Well, how does it look?" Amina looked up at him.

"I can't say it's very flattering..." They both giggled. Faize sat down next to Amina and hugged her.

"Thank you for taking care of me. In exchange, I'll try my best to keep you warm." Amina held him back.

"Mm-hmm, but you know, if you keep losing this much blood you won't be warm for long."

"I'm still warm now, aren't I?" She chuckled.

"I guess you are." Amina hugged him tightly.

"Amina... Can we go out and explore again?" Amina held him forcefully with her hands on his shoulders.

"Definitely not! You're hurt! What even made you think that we could go out?" Faize stared at her.

"Go... out?" Amina blushed.

"Your head isn't that damaged!" She punched him across the face. He fell to the ground. She looked away from him. "You knew what I meant! I didn't mean go out like that!" Faize got up and jumped in Amina's face.

"Hey, Amina! What did you do that for? It was a joke! You didn't have to punch me!" He felt something drip off his chin. Amina put her face in his to yell at him back, but blood was coming out of his mouth. She stared at Faize.

"Wha-what?" Faize asked. She put her finger below his lip, and a drop blood ran on it. She stared at her finger with the blood with a blank face, then back at Faize. She went back and forth. Then, finally, she fell backwards. "O-Oi, Amina!" He put one hand on her chest, and the other on her shoulder, shaking her. "Amina, wake up! Oi, Amina!" Amina gasped and shot open her eyes. She looked at Faize sort of angry.

"Faize, why is kinda warm on my chest?"

"Huh?" He looked at his hand. Faize shot up. "Amina, I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry." He backed away from her. Once Amina knew where he was going she got up.

"Wait a minute, Faize! Don't go that way! You'll-" Faize, again, fell into the wooden boxes of food. Amina ran towards him hoping she would catch the wooden box before it fell on him, but yet again, a wooden box of food fell on his head. A sweat drop came down Amina's face. She laughed really sarcastic. Faize picked up the wooden box off his face and put it to the side. He got up.

"Why is that I keep falling in these boxes?" Faize literally crawled to his bed, and put his whole body under covers, holding his pillow in his arms. Amina sat next to him.

"Are you okay?" Faize peeked from under the covers, looked at Amina, then went back to his little lonely, miserable spot of doom. Amina peeked under the covers to see Faize. When she saw him she said,

"Faize, you look like a dog who's obsessed with chewing a bone that has mad shining eyes when you get near him..." Faize inched closer to her face with puppy eyes after hearing her say that. _"Are-Are you serious, Faize?" _She sweat drop came down her face. Faize closed his face toward her cheek and started rubbing his face against it with a smile. _"And now he's a cat... Wait, I hope he doesn't-" _She felt something wet go across her cheek, then Faize kissed her lips. After kissing her, he closed of the opening to his little lonely, miserable spot of doom. Amina sat up, silenced, _"H-H-H-H-H-He-He-He-H-H-H-He licked me!" _Amina screamed in her mind. She wiped it off with her sleeve, and pulled her bed to the other side of the tent, then, made her own little miserable spot of doom under the covers. She wasn't lonely, she was silenced. She closed her eyes trying to forget. After minutes and minutes of thinking about it she finally fell asleep. She woke up with her head out of the covers. She felt something warm on her chest, so she lifted the covers only to see Faize's head buried in her chest holding her.

"Faize? Wha-Wha-What are you doing?" Faize opened his eyes and looked at Amina with his chin on her chest, then he looked back down on her chest and rubbed against it.

"It's better to warm someone from the chest that way the warmth can spread faster all over the body." Amina was trying to push Faize away from her chest, but he kept holding on her tighter.

"Faize, get off of me!" She was struggling to get away, but she had no luck even to get Faize 2 inches away from her chest. "Faize, let go of me! Go sleep in your own bed. Let go of me! Even if it is your birthday, I won't let this happen! Now let go of me!" Faize closed up to her cheek and licked her in order to silence her. Then went back to burying his face in her chest.

"You talk too much." Faize said while his head was buried in her chest. She could feel him rubbing his face in her chest, but she was silenced once again. _"Do all Eldarians go in perverted mode on their birthday?"_ Amina asked herself in her head. Amina squeezed her eyes shut hoping to fall asleep and have the day end quickly, but Faize licking her made her wide-awake. She, once again, wiped it away. She looked down and Faize and Faize looked up at her with his head still buried in her chest not able to see his mouth.

"Amina..."

"What?"

"I accidentally got blood on your shirt..."

"Huh?" Amina had a blank face like this → O_O^. Faize looked up at Amina showing his mouth that had blood coming down. Amina sat up and grabbed Faize making him sit up, too. She pushed Faize back and forth holding his shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier]" She was shaking him back and forth forcefully. Faize was getting dizzy, so he put his hands on her cheeks to make her stop shaking him back and forth.

"That isn't going to help my condition, ya know..." He was gasping and wheezing. Faize put his hands on his head. "My head hurts..." Amina looked down not knowing what to do. She saw the blood on her shirt. It wasn't that bad. Amina patted his head.

"Just get some sleep, I'm sure you'll be fine. You'll still warm..." Faize looked at Amina and jumped into her arms making him fall on her.

"Faize?"

"You're so sweet, Amina! I wanna take nappy time with you!"

"Can you stop throwing your arms around me so much?" Faize didn't say anything, he just kept hugging her and smiling. Then, out of nowhere, he just knocked out on Amina's shoulder, asleep... Amina hugged him while he was asleep. She sighed. _"What am I going to do now? I'm wide-awake because he licked me, but he just knocked out on my shoulder. Is that even possible?" _She closed her eyes anyway, and tried to fall asleep, but she failed at that._"I don't think this would've ever happened if I didn't throw him across the room... I hope that something good comes of this... but what can come good when someone throws you across the room and all of a sudden they act like a pervert on their birthday? I just hope Faize gets better soon... I don't want him to lose anymore blood or he'll most likely die. I mean, he's already got blood coming out of his mouth. I know it's just blood from his mouth that's coming out and he won't die because of that, but wait he's from a different planet so maybe it is a sign that he's dying... But he's still warm, so it isn't a sign...? Either way, he's still hurt, so I have to take of him. I know one thing for sure, though, I won't be able to see if he's okay if he's on my shoulder!" _Amina tried to push him off to the side, but unfortunately he was too heavy for her. _"Faize... how much... do you... weigh...? You heavier than a-than a- ugh, who knows what you're heavier than. You're way too heavy for me!"_ Faize woke up due to that Amina was trying to get him off her. He lifted himself up on his shins with his hands next to Amina.

"Amina? What are you doing?"

"I was trying to get you off me because I wanted to be able to see your injuries and make sure they're okay. And Faize, how much do you weigh? You're really heavy!"

"I only weigh 121 pounds... I don't think I'm that heavy..." A drop of blood splattered on Amina's cheek. Faize sighed and wiped away the drop of blood on Amina's cheek with his finger. He, once again, literally crawled back to his bed. Amina sat up and watched him. Amina walked toward Faize when he lay down in his bed. She sat next to him.

"Faize, are you okay?"

"You ask that a lot... I should be asking you that..." Faize grabbed Amina and made her lay down next to him. He put his face in her chest again. _"Just as I thought, she's still cold, and she has a very faint heartbeat... I'm barely able to hear it..." _Faize said to himself in his mind.

"Faize, w-wha-wha-what are you doing? Are you really okay?" Faize still had his head against her chest.

"Amina, why is your heartbeat so faint? Are _you_ okay?"

"My... heart?"

"Mm-hmm..." Amina laughed with sarcasm.

"Faize, you must be imagining things. My heart beats normally. You're just imagining it. It's okay."

"Then... why are you so cold?" Faize held on to Amina tighter. Amina stayed silent because she didn't know the answer. She put both hands together. _"Cold..." _She thought; she rubbed them together for 1 minute hoping they'd be warm. _"They're still cold... Why are they still cold?" _She held Faize's head. _"And he's so warm... I wanna be warm like him... But I'm-" _Amina started crying. Faize put his head next to her pillow and patted her head.

"It's okay." He held her tightly in his arms. "I'm right here." Amina held him back crying on his shoulder. _"I found out the reason why I'm always so cold, but I didn't wanna know. It's painful to know what happened to you. Seeing it all over again, remembering the painful times, knowing what's truly happening right now. To Faize, I know what's truly happening to him right now, but I don't know how to bring him back. All I can do is protect him in this world, that's all I can do for his sake now. I'll __definitely protect Faize as much as I can. It doesn't matter what happens to me, but what happens in this world can effect him in the other, but also the other world effects him here, too. I don't care what the cost is, I'll protect him. But just one question remains for me... Why did my heart start to beat? It shouldn't have. It wasn't suppose to beat at all... Faize, what did you do to me? More importantly, do you know what you're doing to yourself? I only hope this has a happy ending for Faize... I have to forget all this or I won't be able to go on! Hmm... what to do... Oh, I know!" _She wiped away her tears and looked at Faize. She poked his head. Faize stared at her with confusion.

"Okay, you're fine!"

"Did you poke me to see how I was going to react if you touched my wound on my head?"

"Yup! Now, how's you stomach?"

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute!" He backed away from Amina. "Last time, I was in deep thought, but I'm definitely not going to let you this time!" He got up and backed away from her more. Amina sat up and looked at Faize.

"If I were you, I wouldn't go that way..."

"Why?" He tripped backwards over, possibly air, and broke open a wooden box of food, and with all the food inside he burst it all open, oranges, apples, blueberries, sweet fruit, and lemons; it splattered all over the back of his head. Amina giggled.

"You sure are a klutz. Always tripping over and falling in the boxes. It makes me laugh." Amina laughed a clam, giggly laugh. Faize crawled toward Amina with smashed food in the back of his head. He put his hand her cheek.

"And you're still cold no matter how red your face is..." Amina grabbed his hand and put it down.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, but more importantly-" She her finger on his cheek and showed Faize. "You're bleeding! Didn't you notice that?" She laughed again. Faize stared at her. _"How did she recover so fast? I mean like a minute ago she was crying, now she's laughing... Will I ever understand girls? No, not girls, but Amina... It seems like __she forgot everything__..." _He sighed. He felt something wet against his hair. Amina was cleaning out the food in his hair.

"I'm a lot to take of, aren't I?"

"Well, I don't mind. It's my fault anyway. If I didn't throw you across the tent, this wouldn't of ever happened."

"That's true, but my stomach wound came out of nowhere, right?" Faize grunted and put his hands on his right cheek.

"Faize, are you alright?" She took a look at his face. She saw blood flowing out of the opening of his hands. She quickly grabbed his wrists, and pulled them away from his cheek. Blood was flowing out of three deep cuts on his face. _"When did that cut get on him? It wasn't there a few seconds ago. What happened?" _Amina was in panic. She squeezed his wrists tighter.

"Faize, how did you get this cut?" Faize forced open his eyes to look at Amina.

"It just appeared..." Blood kept flowing out. Amina was frightened, she could hardly move. Her hands were shaking Faize's. She stared at him with wide, frightened eyes. Another cut on his other cheek appeared. Slowly piercing his skin. Faize out his cheek in his hands since he could move his hands. Blood flowed down to Amina's hands, and down to her arms. She let go his arms and ran towards the bandages, blood splattered on the floor. She, luckily, had a bucket of water to wet the cloth with. She grabbed the bucket with the clean cloth in it and ran towards Faize. She picked up the cloth and tried to clean Faize's face. When she dumped the cloth back in the blood on her washed off. She went back and forth for minutes trying to wash all the blood off, but more blood kept coming out. Finally, after 1 hour the blood stopped coming out completely. She was relived. She put the cloth back in the water, which was red as black. She picked up bandages and carefully put them on Faize's face. Her hands were trembling. Faize looked at his hands which were full of blood. _"Some birthday present... At least I'm __okay...I don't know why, but I feel fine, it just hurts. I don't feel like I'm going to die or anything, it's just that my cheeks really hurt..." _He sighed. Amina was done putting on his bandages. Her hands were trembling as she let go of the bandage. She looked at him.

"F-F-F-Faize, I'm-I'm going to-to get more w-water, so you c-can clean your han-hands." Her voice was trembling, too.

"Okay." With that she slowly got up and picked up the bucket, then walked out. _"She's trembling so much. Amina, I'm sorry to worry you." _Faize said in his mind. He sat there with the back of his head still partly wet. He was going to lay down on his stomach, but he noticed the blood on the floor. He stared at the door waiting for Amina to come in. He stared for about 5 minutes, then Amina came in with a clean bucket of water. She walked towards Faize and sat down, putting the bucket next to her. She took Faize's hand and grabbed the cloth then started cleaning his hands.

"Amina, I can clean my own hands. So, you don't have to." Amina held his hand tighter. "... I'm sorry, Amina." After Amina was done cleaning his hands, she put the cloth back in the bucket.

"Faize can you back up a little?"

"Sure." He back up a little by a few steps and sat back down. Amina started cleaning the floor. Faize watched her the whole time. After she was done, Faize sat next to her. She sighed, picked up the bucket and went out again. Faize sighed, and felt something run down his face. Faize didn't pay attention to it. He walked towards the boxes where Amina got the bandages. He looked in the box,

"Okay, that's a lot... And this is only one box." Faize yawned and looked at his bed. "I'm tired... I'm gonna take a little nap..." He started walking towards his bed until something pulled the back of his shirt, and down to the ground.

"Don't you even think about sleeping with all the blood you lost!" Amina's voice was still slightly trembling.

"Amina? When did you get here?"

"Just right when you said "I'm tired"!" Faize blinked.

"You could have good robbing skills..."

"You just didn't notice!" Amina let go of him and picked up two bandages out of many with a bucket full of water still on her arm. She sat behind Faize and put the bucket of water next to her. She undid the knot on his bandage.

"Faize, face towards me, please." Faize turned around, just as Amina started cleaning his face again.

"Thank you, Amina..." Amina didn't say anything to him. She just kept cleaning his face. There wasn't much because she had already cleaned his face. Once again, she wrapped the bandage around his forehead multiple times and tied a knot in the back. Amina sat in the middle of the tent where a wooden pole was holding it up, she put her head in her legs not showing her face. Faize just stretched out his body on the floor, looking at Amina. He sighed and closed his eyes. Almost, quickly, falling asleep. Amina pulled him up on his feet holding the back of his shirt.

"I said to not even think about sleeping!" Amina let go of him.

"What happened to me being heavy?" Amina blinked.

"Oh yeah, huh? I forgot about that..." She giggled. A sweat drop came down Faize's face as he laughed with sarcasm. _"How can she just forget? Is that even possible?" _Amina grabbed his arm, and threw him down next to the wooden pole, she didn't hurt him though.

"H-Hey, Amina! What was that for?" He sat up next to the pole.

"Now I can make sure you don't fall asleep on me." She sat next to Faize with her head once again in her knees, not showing her face.

"Some birthday present..." Faize said in a quiet pouting voice. He held one end of his cloak; stared, then made a small chuckle. After a few quiet moments, he patted Amina's head. Amina turned her head towards Faize. He could see small tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to worry you, Amina." He still had his hand on her head.

"It's okay. It's not like you made those wounds appear, and make you bleed so much. It's not your fault."

"I'm fine now, so don't worry. See?" Faize put a smile on his face. Amina immediately put her hands on his shoulders.

"Faize, how can you say that? You keep getting hurt, and you bleed so much! How can you say you fine? I can't stop worrying about you!" Amina broke down into tears. "You're such an idiot!" She buried her face in his chest, clenching his shirt.

"Amina... I'm sorry..." Faize held her. "But, you know..." He stood up, Amina looked up at him. Faize held her under her arms, and lifted her up in the air like a dad would. "You can't be worried forever." Amina gave the child response. She crying face turned into a smile; she started laughing. Faize backed away from the wooden pole, and spun Amina round and round. As they were both spinning, Faize could hear Amina's childish laugh. He laughed with her. Both spinning and spinning, laughing, they were having fun. Amina reached out for his neck, wanting to hold him. Faize slowly stopped spinning, both of them were dizzy, he still held her against his body, her feet not touching the ground, and her arms around Faize's neck holding him. Their cheeks touching. She could feel his bandage on his cheek. Looking at him, Amina slowly let her feet touch the ground, raising her black dress a little. Faize still held her in his arms. They were just staring at each other. It was a romantic moment for both of them; they decided to let it go longer, so they closed their eyes and let a slow, soft kiss come to both of their lips. Amina could fell his warmth come in her mouth, and she felt the warmth of his mouth with her coldness. They started kissing with more pressure, so they could "truly" feel each other. Amina could feel a small thin line of saliva come down her chin. She released the kiss, wanting to say something, still, though, their noses were touching. Both of their eyes were open.

"Faize, do you wanna go out for your birthday? To celebrate." She put her hands up to the back of his head to untie the knot she did in his bandage. Faize shook his head, wiping the saliva off her chin. The bandage fell to his ground on his boots. He closed his eyes, and touched Amina's lips with his once again, licking her mouth. Amina, too, closed her eyes, and she could feel his tongue inside her mouth, touching hers. She brought her tongue out, licking his. His warm smooth tongue against hers. Faize held onto her tongue with his mouth, while hers was licking the inside of his mouth. They licked each other one last time, and stared at each other. Amina smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Well, come on! We can't stare at each other forever! Let's go!" Amina ran out of the tent, holding Faize's hand. When Amina and Faize were out of the tent they noticed it was night.

"It's this late already?" Faize asked looking at the stars.

"I guess so." She looked up at the stars with him, still holding his hand. Amina looked at Faize, and Faize looked back. They both giggled. Holding hands they walked into Tatrol. Some people were still out, and lights inside buildings were on.


	8. Unexpected Birthday Present

Ch.8 "Unexpected Birthday Present"

Amina took Faize in a building where only one guest was in. Amina sat on a stool; Faize sat next to her and sighed.

"Faize, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Just spaced out for a second there." Amina patted his head.

"You shouldn't space out on your birthday." Faize shook his head as Amina put her hand down.

"You're right." He gave a small smile, and Amina smiled back. Two drinks appeared in front of them. Amina looked at the waiter, then he pointed to the only "other guest" that was there. Both Amina and Faize looked at the "other guest". The "other guest" waved, saying it was his "pleasure" to treat them for Faize's birthday. Amina said thank you to the "other guest", as so did Faize.

"That was nice of him, don't you think, Faize?" Amina whispered as the straw was in her mouth.

"It was." Faize whispered back. Amina giggled. After being done with the first drink they were served another, and once again the waiter pointed to the "other guest". Amina told him he didn't have to keep buying them drinks, but he said it was his "pleasure" to serve them. They were served multiple times, and still the "other guest" said it was his pleasure. On their sixth drink Amina sighed.

"I would like to stop drinking these, but it would be disrespectful to let his money go to waste for something we didn't drink." Faize shook his head and stared at the half-empty drink. He picked it up and started drinking it. As he was drinking it, he could tell that his vision was getting blurry. Faize blinked to regain his vision, but it wouldn't come back. More and more drinks kept coming for them, and the more he drank, the more his vision got blurry. He felt dizzy, he felt like he couldn't even control his own body. He could hear Amina say something, but he couldn't quite make it out. He had control of his mind, but not his body, he couldn't even say what he wanted. His body moved on it's on. After hearing Amina say something, his body got up and held her chin with his hand, tilting it up to look at him.

"You talk too much." He couldn't even see what he was doing since his vision was blurry, but he felt Amina's lips against his soon after he said that. Faize could feel Amina holding him, and he thought, _"This isn't me, what am I doing? More so, what is Amina doing? This doesn't seem like her character to kiss me when we're out." _His mind was getting dizzy, and his mind fell into a blackout, however he was still awake, as was Amina.

Faize opened his eyes slowly, finding himself in the tent. Not getting up, he looked to the side of him. Amina was faced away from him, sitting on the floor away from him, wrapped in a blanket, her shoulders showing.

"Ami...na?" Amina looked behind her, now faced towards Faize. He could see her hands holding the blanket at her chest, covering everything, but her shoulders. Faize soon realized she was unclothed. Faize was about to get up to see what happened, but Amina immediately yelled, so he wouldn't get up.

"Don't get up! Not now!" Tears were in her eyes, quickly rushing down her cheeks.

"Amina, what's wrong? And why can't I get up?" He then realized he was, too, unclothed. Faize blushed right away. He sat up, covering himself with his blanket, then he wrapped it around him like Amina, covering all of him, except his shoulders. Faize started walking towards Amina; he sat down next to her. Amina was trembling as Faize was getting closer to her, tears still rushing down her face.

"Amina, what happened?" With his free hand he wanted to hold her cheek, but Amina quickly backed her head away, that way he couldn't touch her, still next to him. Faize put his hand down. Amina looked away from him.

"Faize, I can't remember a thing about last night, but can you remember anything about last night?"

"Last night? I remember we went out, but I can't remember anything else, nothing after that. I don't remember where we went or anything."

"That's funny because I can't remember anything either. There's one more question I'd like to ask."

"What is it?"

"What's the most surprising birthday you've ever had?"

"I can't remember my past, Amina. I only remember being with you. So, I wouldn't know." Amina laughed with sarcasm, and looked at him.

"Faize, whatever happened last night led to this."

"Led to what?" Amina took a deep breath, and stopped crying.

"Faize."

"Wha-What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." Dots went through Faize's mind. For minutes and minutes they were silent. Faize couldn't even blink. Amina stared at Faize. Finally, after 10 minutes of silence Faize said something.

"You-You me-mean we ha-ha-ha-ha-"

"Had sex? Yes, whatever happened last night led to this. Just what happened last night? I don't know what happened. I really don't. I wanna know what happened." Faize could see that Amina started to cry again, so he took one arm out of the blanket, holding it with the other, then wrapped his free hand her shoulders. Amina looked at Faize.

"You feel warmer, Amina."

"Faize, just how am I suppose to take care of a child?" She was facing straight ahead now.

"You can take care of me, right? If you can take care of me, I'm sure we can take care of a child."

"I know, but babies don't ever tell you anything because they can't speak. You can talk and understand, so it's not a problem."

"Well, I couldn't talk when I passed out, could I? And, yet, you still noticed my wound. It'll be fine, I promise." Amina looked at him.

"Faize..." She sighed and put her free hand on his hand on her shoulder, now, looking, once again, straight ahead. "Do you promise that we, together, will take care of the child? Just like a family. Always together, always loving each other, never forgetting one another, just one happy family, can you make such a big promise? Can you keep that promise?" Faize held Amina closer to him.

"I promise, and I will keep that promise." Faize let go of Amina, and with his free hand touched her right cheek, pulling her closer to his. "Besides..." As he was pulling her closer, he slowly closed his eyes, and made contact with her lips. Amina kissed him back, closing her eyes after he kissed her, holding his neck with her free left hand. Again, she felt his tongue against hers. Soon, she let go of her blanket and held him with both hands now. She could feel the blanket falling down her stomach, barely covering her lower body. Faize slightly opened his eyes when he felt her breast against his hand holding the blanket. Still, he went on kissing her, feeling her slight warmth. He decided to release the kiss to go on with his sentence. Faize's nose was still touching hers, though. "We're already a family, right, Amina?" He let go of Amina, and Amina covered her upper body with her arms looking away from Faize, blushing.

"We-We are a family, I suppose..." Faize blinked, and out his free hand on her chest, laying it on there. "Faize! Wha-Wha-What are you doing?" Faize didn't say anything, he just kept moving his hand where he could on her chest. "Faize, stop it!" Amina grabbed the blanket with one hand and covered herself immediately, then he put his hand down on his lap, and sighed.

"Amina, there's nothing to show or hide. Your flat-chested." He pointed to her chest. Amina blushed brightly.

"Faize you-!" Amina stood up, but while doing so she tripped over the blanket, falling on Faize. Faize banged his head on the floor. Amina closed her eyes, scared of what might happen, not paying attention to where she fell. Faize blushed so bright it looked like a pot was burning red. He couldn't even mutter a word. Amina opened her eyes, surprised to not see Faize's face next to hers. Amina lifted herself up, wondering where Faize was at. She looked below her, only to see Faize's face in her chest, and his lips were right where her nipple was. Amina's face was still red. Besides that fact that she was flat-chested, it was still embarrassing for that to happen to anyone. Faize pulled his face up and kissed her chest. Amina shut her eyes when she felt his lips. She could also feel both of his hand rubbing against her stomach. As he was kissing her chest, he slowly started to sit up, holding Amina's stomach making her sit up without realizing. Faize kept kissing her chest, and kept rubbing his hands against her stomach. Amina started to open her eyes when Faize licked her. She looked down at him, seeing and feeling him kissing and licking her chest. Amina put her hands gently around his head. Faize stroked her leg with one hand moving it back and forth, feeling her smooth skin. Faize put his other hand on one of her breasts, holding it, while his other hand was still stroking her leg, he lifted his head up then licked Amina's neck up to her cheek, making his way to her lips, also licking that. Amina licked him back, both sucking on each others tongues. Amina holding Faize's head, and Faize with one hand pressing and holding one of her breasts, and the other stroking her leg. Faize wouldn't stop licking her, he no longer kissed, he just licked her. Holding her tongue, her licking back, it was something to remember. Something to cherish. Faize felt a huge pain go through his head, so he stopped licking Amina instantly. He slowly backed away from Amina, and grabbed his blanket, then stood up, covering himself.

"I'm sorry, Amina. It went a little too far too soon." She looked up at Faize, her hands between her legs on the ground, uncovered.

"Faize, you're-" Faize could feel his blood running down his face, soon dropping down his chin.

"It's nothing." He forced a smile on his face despite the pain he was in. Amina sighed and wrapped the blanket around her. She walked up to Faize.

"Stop being so stupid, Faize." Amina's voice was so serious it gave Faize a shiver down his spine. Faize watched Amina get the bandages. He felt something tickling his hand so he looked at it. Amina was now approaching behind him. Blood was running down Faize's hand to his arm. He sat down on the floor because Amina asked him to, hiding the cut on his hand. Amina patted off the blood from his head, then wrapped a bandage around his head wound. Faize held his hand against his chest, underneath the blanket so Amina couldn't see, biting his bottom lip. Amina lay on Faize's back, her blanket covering her, her arms around his neck, holding him. She kissed his neck, then sat in front of him, still covered.

"Faize..."

"Yes?"

"We're a family, right?" Faize shook his head. "And as a family, we take care of each other, right?"

"Yes."

"As well as love."

"Yes."

"Then..." Amina grabbed Faize's arm underneath the cover and pulled it out, also pulling him closer. "Stop hiding things from me."

"Amina, when did you realize?" Amina didn't answer that question, she just started wiping off the blood off his arm to his hand with a wet cloth. Faize sighed as Amina dressed his hand wound. Faize closed his eyes wanting to sleep. Not to long after he closed his eyes something was thrown at his face. He grabbed it and pulled it down his face, realizing Amina threw something at him.

"Amina, what was that for?" He tried his best to not sound loud and luckily he succeeded. Amina stayed silent holding something in her hands, too. Faize realized it was her clothes. He looked down to see his clothes in his hands. Amina pointed to the other side of the tent.

"Go change, over there, not here." Faize was too lazy to walk, so he just slithered over there. He crawled up to his feet, laying his clothes on the floor, dropping the blanket to the ground. It didn't even take 10 seconds for Faize to put on his clothes. He just wanted to sleep. Faize looked behind him, thinking Amina was done, but she was just standing there her back towards Faize. She still hadn't put her dress on. Amina felt something poke her back.

"What's this brown spot?" Faize had crept up behind her. Chills covered Amina's body. Amina backed away from Faize holding her dress against her body.

"Fa-Fai-Faize, wha-wha-what-" Faize walked towards Amina, and pointed to her back.

"What is that?"

"M-M-My birthmark..."

"Birth...mark? What is that?"

"You get when your born. I'm sure you have one too."

"I do?" Faize looked over his shoulder. Amina quickly put on her dress when he wasn't looking. "I don't think I have one, Amina." He spun round and round looking at his back. Amina felt a sweat drop come down her face.

"Faize you look like a dog."

"Huh?" Faize stopped spinning. He put his hand on her cheek. "You really do feel slightly warmer." Amina held his hand.

"You think?" Faize let go and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Tired..."

"Me too. Lets take a nap together, but don't go acting perverted, okay?"

"Okay..." Faize walked towards the bed, and threw himself to the ground. Amina picked up the blankets, set his over him, then lay next to Faize on her bed. Amina closed her eyes, and soon fell asleep, but it wasn't peaceful. It was a nightmare. She sighed, thankful for something, hiding behind one of the many trees. She looked passed the tree, just as someone put his hand over her mouth, pulling her back. She let out a muffled scream, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. Amina bit his hand, but after she bit it, wanting to get away, she felt something sharp go through her, silencing her. Amina fell to the ground unable to move or speak. There she fainted, someone taking her away. After about 30 minutes of a silent blackout she opened her eyes, she realized she was on someone's shoulder who seemed to be running, her arms and legs were tied, tape over her mouth. Not far away from the spot she was at, she saw a fire in the trees she was at. She looked around her, she was in a dessert, Amina looked back at the burning trees. Smoke was rising to the dark night sky, only the flames lighting the night. Amina saw someone climbing a tree that was on fire, as the flames got closer he jumped to another tree. As he was jumping Amina squinted her eyes to see it was, it was Faize. He fell off the tree, as the other burning tree Faize was on fell the way Faize was falling, soon setting the other on fire. Amina waited to see him rise up again, but he never came into her sight. Her eyes widened, scared that Faize was dead. Amina then tried to get away from the man who took her. Trying to kick him, wanting to get to Faize. She was thrown to the dessert sand. Looking up, she realized that the man who kidnapped her was the "other" guest. He was with another person. Amina looked at both of them on the dessert floor on her side. The "other" guest kicked her, ans she rolled on the sand.

"You sure are more trouble than I expected." Amina somehow sat up, even though she was tied. The other man bent down in front of her. She stared at him, not scared, not sad, not anything. He grabbed her chin with his hand, his face next to hers.

"We'll take care of you, I promise. You're too pretty to dispose of." He pulled his face closer, letting go of her chin, and licked her cheek, then kissed it. She could feel one of his hands up her dress, and the other on her holding her back. "But for right now, you have to sleep." Amina turned towards him immediately, knowing what was going to happen. He stabbed her from the back, right above her stomach. Blood splattered on the ground. Moments of silence went by, Amina's eyes wide from the pain. He slowly took the bloody knife out of her, and she fell to the ground once again.

"Well, that was fun. I'm definitely going to keep her unlike the others." He licked the knife, tasting her blood.

Amina shot opened her eyes, she was gasping and wheezing. She sat up, and put her hand on her head feeling her sweat coming down.

"What was that?" She looked at Faize. He was still asleep. Faize seemed to be dreaming, so Amina put her face above Faize's and waited for him to sleep talk. She blinked looking at him, waiting to laugh. Just about 1 minute passed by. _"This sure is boring... What am I even doing? I think I've become a pervert because of Faize. I mean really, who watches someone sleep waiting for them to sleep talk? Okay, that's me.. now... How boring..." _Amina sighed.

"Amina!" Faize jolted up hitting his head with Amina's. Amina wasn't ready for something like that to happen, so she fell on Faize's legs. Faize put his hands on his forehead. "Ow... That hurt..." Amina gripped his arm, and pulled herself up.

"You think you hurt?"

"Amina when did you get here? More importantly, what are you doing?" Faize put his hands on his side. Amina let go of his arm and put her face in his.

"What was I doing? What were you doing? Screaming my name like that and hitting my head out of no where! Seriously Faize..." She looked away from him.

"I screamed your name? Really?" He put a finger on his chin and looked up, thinking when and why he screamed her name.

"You seriously can't remember? It JUST happened." Amina started to sound angry. Faize looked at her, back to his normal position."You stupid pervert!" Amina punched him in the face making his head fall on the pillow. Amina stood up. "I hope you have a good sleep!" She stuck her tongue out and walk out of the tent, slamming the door shut. Faize sat up after she walked out, rubbing his hurt cheek with his hand. He stared at the door.

"What did I do?" He lay down, curled into a ball and pulled the covers over his head. He stared at his hand without the wound, thinking what a child's hand would feel like against his. A small hand barely big enough to hold his pinky, a smile that would warm his heart, he wondered if that day would ever come. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. He cleared his mind to make it easier to fall asleep. He loosened his hands and let his fingers spread freely. With that he fell asleep on his bed underneath the covers. He woke up, with his eyes still closed, feeling someone rub their hand against his cheek. He knew who it was without opening his eyes because she was cold. Faize slightly opened his eyes and looked at Amina. She gave a small smile to him. He gripped her hand gently, sat up and kissed it. Amina wasn't expecting him to kiss her, but she already got used the unexpected. It wasn't too unexpected for him to kiss her lips after he kissed her hand. It wasn't unexpected for Amina to kiss him back. It did feel somewhat unexpected, though, for him to feel up her dress and to rub her stomach. It even felt more unexpected for Faize slowly pushing Amina to the ground laying on top of her. Now, to both Amina and Faize, it felt normal for Faize to be licking her and for Amina to let him. It was expected for them to tongue kiss a lot. Amina felt his wet tongue against her cheek. He moved his tongue to her lips then inside her mouth. Amina pressed her tongue against his. He put his lips around her tongue, holding it. Amina pulled her face closer, her tongue moving deeper in his mouth, soon both of their lips touching. She held his cheeks kissing him, wanting more. Faize took his hand out from underneath her dress put it on her chest, giving her what she wanted. Amina could feel saliva run down both ends of her lips and down her cheek to the back of her ear. Faize let go and stared at her. Amina let go of his cheeks and wiped away the saliva on her face with her sleeve. He got off sitting next to her letting Amina sit up. Amina inched closer to Faize leaning her head on Faize's shoulder. Faize put his arms around her stomach and kissed her head. Amina smiled and so did Faize.

"I wonder what..." Amina interrupted Faize finishing the sentence.

"Our child will look like..." Amina held Faize's hands on her stomach. She looked at Faize. They both giggled.

"You read my mind. Just like a stalker, knowing what I know."

"Stalker, huh? Well, at least I don't scream someone's name out when you're asleep."

"That's true, but I don't put my face above theirs waiting for them to sleep talk." Amina couldn't come back on him. "Not saying anything, now are you?"

"Be quiet, Faize."

"Hmm? Is my little kitty mad?"

"Kitty?"

"Mm-hmm~" He rubbed his face against her cheek. "You're my little kitty now." Faize's hair tickled Amina's cheek.

"Faize..."

"Hmm?" He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "What is it, Amina?" He then started rubbing his head against hers.

"I don't think a cat and a dog can get along."

"Who decided that?"

"..."

"Besides, you're not just any kitty, you're my kitty." He licked her cheek still holding her stomach.

"If I'm your kitty, then-then-then-" Amina couldn't figure out what to say next.

"Don't worry, I'll always be apart of this family. No matter what. And you'll always be apart of mine." Amina blushed.

"How can you just get used to it so fast?"

"Eh~ My little kitty is blushing. Did daddy say something to make you blush?"

"Daddy?"

"That's right, daddy. And you'll be a mommy." Amina held his hands tighter still looking at him.

"Me? Being a mom? Already?"

"That's right." Faize kissed Amina deeply on the lips, then let go. He brought his lips to her ear. "Just one problem, Amina."

"What would that be?" Faize smiled and chuckled softly.

"How are you going to tell everyone else? Who knows what would happen, I'd probably be kicked out. I don't think you'd want that nor would I."

"I never thought about that..." Faize chuckled again and licked her neck. "I guess we could just surprise them?" Amina gave a nervous laugh while Faize was making his was up to her cheek.

"I don't think that would work." He started kissing her cheek.

"You're probably right." Amina gave a depressed sigh. She leaned back on Faize making him stop kissing her. She lay on his chest, her eyes closed, still holding his hands on her stomach. Faize gave a meaningless sigh, bored. Faize looked down at Amina. Amina opened her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. Faize gave "What did I do?" face. Amina giggled as she saw his face. She lifted one hand to his face, pointing one finger up. As she her finger got closer to his lips Faize gently bit it. Amina could feel his tongue licking her finger.

"So you want romance, Faize?" She took her finger out of his mouth and sat up letting go of his hand. She slowly started pushing him down on the ground sitting on his legs. She leaned down on him, her face next to his. "On one condition, though."

"And what would that be?" Amina softly kissed his lips.

"I wonder." She sat up on him and grabbed his shirt.

"Amina?" Amina started pulling up his shirt, taking it off also pulling off his cloak. "Amina, what are you doing?" His shirt was pulled over his face and soon took off putting it on the side. He stared at Amina, who was staring at his stomach. She put her hand on his stomach moving it all around looking surprised.

"Huh... That's weird."

"What's weird?"

"Your stomach wound is gone. Completely gone..." He stared at her.

"That's all?" She looked up at him.

"What do you mean "That's all?"? Were you hoping for me to do something else when I took off your shirt?" She leaned down on Faize her arms on his chest. "You're such a pervert. Just what _could_ I do to you?"

"How-How would I know?" She rubbed her body against his closing up to his face. She moved her arms up, holding his cheeks.

"Tell me, Faize, just what would I do?" He stuck his tongue out at her not knowing what to say. Amina giggled and raised herself up, still sitting on him. "Faize, are you still in the mood for romance?" He grabbed her waist pulling her closer, and turned himself around, now laying on Amina.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Amina felt his hand up her dress, then to her stomach soon reaching Faize's destined point. Amina could feel his hand up her dress softly gripping her. "Just as I expected..."

"What did you expect?"

"Amina, two things. One: Why aren't you trying to get away?"

"Because I pulled off your shirt, so you should be able to do something to me."

"Is that the only reason why?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think you're letting me do this because you did something to me. I think you like me doing this to you."

"WHAT? No-No way Faize! There's no way I like you doing this to me!"

"Then why are you blushing? Come on, Amina. Tell me the truth." He licked her neck, then obviously tongue kissed her while still holding her. Amina tried to get away, but she wasn't rejecting him, Amina was still caught up in what he said, however, Faize being on top of her she didn't have quite an advantage. He let go, knowing what she wanted. A line of saliva went from his mouth to hers. Soon, it broke and fell on Amina's chin. Faize smiled.

"Well, Amina? Are you gonna tell me the truth?"

"Why should I tell you if you already know it?" He put his finger under Amina's chin then wiped away the saliva, and put his hand back to holding Amina. He stared at Amina, and Amina stared back. Moments and moments of silence went by.

"Faize, how long are you going to hold me?"

"I was just wondering about something."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I know that. Hey, Amina."

"What do you want?"

"I'd like to ask a question."

"And that would be?"

"Why don't you wear a bra?" Amina blushed.

"Why-why would I-I?"

"Because girls do."

"We-Well, I'm flat-chested, so I-I don't n-need one!"

"Yes, you are flat-chested, but you have enough to make them graspable. Therefore, you should wear one."

"Faize, i-it's none of your business!"

"And why would that be?"

"How would I know?"

"Because you just said it was none of my business..."

"That doesn't mean I would know. It's normal for a girl to say that... Or at least I think so..." He sighed. While Amina had the chance, she was able to get away from him. Or at least had the chance to get away from his grasp.

"Wait a second, Amina!" He grabbed her wrist, then let go right away because his hand stung from the wound.

Me: Hi everyone!

Faize: ….

Me: Faize, what's wrong? Come on, cheer up!

Amina: *looks at Faize*

Me: What did I do this time..?

Faize: Why am I the one getting hurt? Aren't I your 2nd favorite character?

Me: Yes, yes, you are! But isn't fun to write with all this violence and romance? I LOVE IT! *grabs Amina's hand* Amina, ever since I first saw you in the game, I thought you were a boy.

Amina: What?

Me: You were riding on a bunny, and I'm like 'OMFG, HE'S SO CUTE! I wonder if I'll ditch Faize...' But once I found out you were a girl, I was a bit disappointed. But when I found out you were slaughtered, I CRIED SO MUCH! Though, there are some good reasons that you died...

Faize: What do mean by that? Aren't you suppose to be all lovey-dovey over Amina? How could anything good come of being slaughtered?

Amina: …. In a way, Faize, she's right...

Faize: What do you mean?

Me: Faize if she didn't die, you would of stayed with her and the things in this story might of happen. Like the whole having a child thing. Also you would of never found out that your planet was destroyed. You would never fall in love with Lymle, not returning her feelings. And without you Faize, the game has no meaning! I mean, if you stayed with Amina, you would have never would've gone to the DARK SIDE for Chocolate Chip Cookies! 'Cause I know those are your favorite!

Faize: How do you know?

Me: *chuckle* I'm a stalker...

Faize and Amina: *sweat drop*

Me: Anyway, Faize do you like the romance in this story? Is it going well for you two? Hmm~?

Lymle: *runs up behind Faize and punches him in the back* Don't two-time Faize!

Amina: W-Where did you come from?

Me: *gets on my knees and looks at Faize on the ground* ( . _ . ) She hit you hard, huh?

Faize: *looks up* Why am I the one being hurt?

Me: Aww... *holds his head against my chest* You poor puppy... *drops Faize's head on the floor* Your head just went _bang_ now it should hurt. Get up and be a man. Take it like a man, do you wanna be a wuss for the rest of your life?

Lymle: Amina, you need to back off Faize! He's mine! I won, 'kay? Admit defeat!

Amina: I never won him.. Nor have I lost. Lymle, calm down, this is a story. Blame that person who's staring at Faize on the ground bleeding. *points to me*

Lymle: I'm not gonna blame her! You're the one who kissed Faize first! In fact!

Faize: *starts to get up*

Me: You recover fast...

Amina: What? What are you going to do?

Lymle: *walks toward Faize* Faize tell Amina I won! And you should know better than to two-time! You're mine, and mine only! I won't allow you to have anyone else!

Faize: Lymle, you make it sound it like I'm a prize! Lymle, you're already with me in the game, so how come this fan-fiction is bringing you down?

Lymle: Be quiet, be quiet, be quiet!

Faize: You're telling me to be quiet even though you already won a long time ago! Two years have passed, and you're unhappy because of this story! It probably didn't even come true!

Amina: ….

Me: *looks at Amina while Faize and Lymle ramble on. XD* It's okay, Amina. After all you have me...

Amina: ..?

Me: There's a reason why you're the top ranked in my rankings.

Amina: Why-Why are you getting closer to me?

Me: Faize said it before, I'm lovey-dovey for you.

Amina: ..! W-Wait a second!

Me: No, I can't contain my perverted side. Not even for a second...

Amina: Hey! Wait! Where do you think you're touching? Let me go!

Me: Hnn~? Did you say something~?

Amina: Ah! Your tongue is cold! Get away from me!

Faize: Huh? *looks at me "harassing" Amina(lol)*

Lymle: *still rambles on*

Faize: *pulls out his Rapier* Don't touch Amina there, you sexual harasser!

Lymle: *grabs Faize's hand before he runs off* Do pay attention to Amina! She has nothing to do with you! You're mine!

Faize: I have to go ******* her! Even though ***'* ****! (insert a _beeeppp_ there)

Lymle: You can't go anywhere! You have to stay with me! Do you know how painful it is to see you get hurt right in front of me? I don't want to lose you again!

Faize: Everything has a happy ending! I'll see you again later!

(You get it, it goes on and on)

Amina: Why won't you let go?

Me: Because it's lovey-dovey time...

Amina: This is sexual harassment!

Me: Does it look like I care?

Amina: *muffled scream* (Lol, you can guess why it was muffled)

Kagome(from Inuyasha): *pops out of nowhere* Well then, let's get on with the story! I hope you'll like the ending of this story! Just like our story. Right, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: That's right. (enter a flirting voice right there)

Kagome: Inuyasha . . .

Sango: Hirakotsu!(I hope I spelled it right!) You perverted couple! What are you doing?

Miroku: That's right! I'm the only one allowed to be perverted!

Sango: M-Miroku, you recover fast . . .

Miroku: Of course. The pain on my cheek comes from my dearest love, after all.

Sango: You're always a pervert . . .

Kagome: And here she was telling us to stop being perverted...

Meracle: So . . . What's going on now? I mean, why isn't 'she' doing her regular writing?

Kagome: Huh?

Inuyasha: I'm being ignored...

Kagome: Oh, she won't continue writing because she doesn't know what to put next.

Meracle: ~Nya?

Kagome: She's thought of what to put next for at least a week, but she can't figure out anything.

Miroku and Sango: So.. Inuyasha.. you're being ignored, too?

Inuyasha: I guess so...

Meracle: So, she's going to stop writing?

Kagome: No, she's gonna skip ahead in the story.

Meracle: Oh...

Reimi: So now, let's go on with the story! We've got Lymle and Faize fighting. Her sexually harassing Amina. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku being ignored. And Kagome and Meracle are just spacing out.

Me: Next event is called 'It's shower time, 'kay?'

Everyone(besides me): HUH?

Me: Amina and Faizie can't be stinky forever!

Faize and Amina: *look at each other* I'm so not ready for this . . .

Lymle: *in total silence*

Inuyasha, Kagome, Meracle, Sango, and Miroku: She's a pervert.. A true pervert...

::End of the (hopefully) comedy thing!::


	9. It's Shower Time, 'kay?

Okay, yeah, back in the last chapter I totally didn't know what to put so I did put that one thing... I actually stoppped writing for a while because I was going to through a depression, but I'm a lot better now! xD Within 2 days I wrote 2 pages! Yay! Ever so proud, I am! xD But within 7 months, I've writting 35 pages... Proabably because at one point I just stoppped writing for about 2 months and I didn't write much in October, so yeah . . . . BUT YESS! I'M BACK ON WRITNG! xD

* * *

><p>Ch. 9 - "It's shower time, 'kay?"<p>

"Stop being so stubborn!"

"Me? Being stubborn! You were the one who was just running away from me!" Both their faces were in one another, arguing. Amina quickly gripped Faize's wrist and put it in front of his face.

"You need to take care of this wound! You're going to need to wash it, and a simple cloth won't do the job!"

"I'm not going to-!"

"It doesn't matter if you don't want to! Besides, we're going to have to eventually! Does it seem like I want to do this? I don't want to, but it's for your own good, Faize! You need to-!" She was interrupted because Faize tackled her down to the floor and kissed her deeply. His tongue pressed against hers. He wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her body tightly against his. Amina wanted to react, but his safety came first to her mind. Though, she couldn't do anything because Faize had her firmly against him. It was true it felt nice and it was hard to resist, but he was still hurt. Amina had no choice. She would have to hurt Faize in order for him to get off.

"I'm sorry, Faize." She managed to say, grunting. Amina lifted her leg and hit his weak spot. Every one boy has it, and when any boy gets hit there, it can hurt. It was painful, alright. Enough pain for Faize to only whimper. Amina quickly grabbed hold of his shoulders and pushed him to the ground.

"You need to be more careful, Faize! Why can't you understand that I need to take care of you? Why can't you just-just-just-!" Amina broke down into tears. Each one falling on Faize's face. "Why can't you just understand... that I love you too much for you to die...?"

"Amina . . ." There was a pause, "I'm so-" A pain struck his cheek and it was hard, too. Amina had slapped him.

"Shut up . . . Don't say you're sorry because you're not. You'll just keep doing it over and over. So reckless and stupid. Ugh, how could you Faize?" She buried her face in his chest, still crying. "How could you...?" Faize gave no answer, he just let her cry on his chest. He stared at Amina with her crying and tears. Her face looked so gentle and soft. Her tears rolled down and simply disappeared, yet each time one fell, another came. The grip on his shirt, the tears that were shed for him, for his safety, for their love, the future that he _could _be blessed with Amina. Amina had done so much, and yet, he only gave her a future that _could _come. Something that would take even more care and love. _**Someone **_that would take more care and love, yet, everything would be worth the time. It was _their _future without _her_.

Faize slowly reached his hand out to her, gentle rubbing two fingers against her wet cheek. Amina quickly took hold of his hand, tightly holding it in her grasp. The feelings, _that _feeling when they love each other, when they're together, when the see each other, when they cry for each other, when they kiss, when they feel and touch, the feeling of their love. Only few sentences came from that one and more feelings: _"Don't let me go. Let's stay together in hands forever. Right?"_

"FAIZE!" That same voice from that forgotten memory came to his vision and mind again. Stabbed, right through. Quickly he took his hand back and covered his mouth and ran up from the floor. There he stood, as one sudden puke of blood came from his mouth. All of it falling into the cup of his palm as Amina stood up knowing what was happening to him. Blood started to run through the breaches of his hand. All his wounds that he had, that were still there, they all opened back up. Blood splattered all back over. The bandages all over him were soaked red. His clothes with the many droplets of blood that came from his wounds. He lost all of his balance from his body. And his consciousness fading away. His hand just dangled back down and there he looked at Amina who just stood there, scared. His body fell front to the ground and his consciousness now at the end, but not gone forever. Amina covered her face with her hands, crying, sobbing. She didn't want to see Faize in that state. She hated it. His mouth only worded her name as she she just fell to her knees next to his body.

Amina knew what to do, so instead of just crying and doing nothing she _silently _cried while fixing everything up. Faize's blood covered his face and hand. Only could you barely see the green of his hair. His soft silky hair was now just drenched in blood. It's a wonder of how he still lives through all this. Amina sniffled and shed throughout the whole time.

So many blood cloths lay on the floor, wrappers of bandages. She lay Faize on his bed where he was drenched in sweat and his face was just a blushing color. Wheezing, gasping, huffing, puffing, everything. Amina stood looking down at him not to dare move her head down. Her eyes showed no shine, just a color from black to silver. She felt hot inside, yet dead. **HELL . . . **Is what she felt like she was in. She stared at Faize who lay in the same position. Her hand clenched together. She knew she was crying. Amina left Faize's side and picked up everything left behind. The bloody cloths, the wrappers, she stood next to the door. Amina turned around.

"I'll be back in just a while. So stay here and safe." Amina had a dead smile on her face. Thinking about her past. About the _real _owner to Faize's clock. With that, she walked out.

Faize lay in his bed still trying to catch up with his breath. His hand lay on top the cover on his chest. The other under the cover, wrapped. Once again, his mouth only worded. "I'm sorry, Amina." Even so, he worded only word left. "Lymle . . ." His head grew with pain that made him give out a painful groan.

Awake, yet asleep in another world. In this world, barely did he open his eyes. All he saw was blood and a metal floor. It was the same place as the forgotten memory. Another puke of blood came from his mouth. His moving grew pain in his stomach. Blood was slowly flowing out of his mouth after that one puke. As he just looked down, he would just see blood painting his clothing. Once again, he just puked blood up. The puddle of blood, right in front of him. He wouldn't stop puking, blood after another.

"Tch, he's bleeding way too much. I guess you have to come in again." One voice came to his ears.

Hearing a cell come down from the air, he then, after that, heard the rusty squeaky cell door open. The footsteps taken were quite and soft unlike the others surrounding it. Soon after, he felt his cell come down. And just like the other, the cell door opened as someone entered. By now, his puking had stopped, yet blood was still flowing out.

"Take your time. Do what you do, and we'll leave you alone. But if you take anymore than 30 minutes, you're dead." The same voice came again.

"I understand." It was a young youthful voice that had said that.

The cell door slammed behind as it was raised again. Footsteps of many leaving came around. Soon, it was all silent when one door slammed behind.

The small footsteps splattered in his blood that just dripped from each end of the cell. The squishy splattering footsteps came closer to him. Yet another puke of blood came out, but after that one blood slowly stopped flowing out. Faize held his head up, only to see a young girl with cuts on her hands, face, and arms. As well as few bruises. The sleeves of her dress were torn from the blade of a sword. She had blood stains on her dress from being cut. She dropped the wand in her hand and fell to her knees right in front of him. They both stared at each other. She only worded words that Faize could not understand. She crawled on hands and knees, getting closer to him. Faize, of course, had no idea what was going on, so he tried to back away but finding his hands and feet chained to the ground. His hands behind his back. The young girl reach her hands out to him when her knees were touching his. She held his cheeks ever so gently and brought him closer to her. She also brought herself closer to him. And now, not wanting to wait anymore, she pulled him against her face, her eyes closed. Having his lips make contact with hers. She pressed her lips against his. Faize had no strength to get away and if he did, he wouldn't be able because he was chained. All he could do was let her. Faize could fell something cold and wet come inside his mouth. He tasted another taste of saliva in his mouth. Her tongue moved inside his, letting her saliva exchange with his. Faize's tongue moved along, for it moved on its own. It felt _normal_. She tasted his blood, along with his saliva. She kissed him until he could no longer breath because Faize couldn't go for long. She let go of Faize, and stood back up as he watched and looked at her.

"Each five minutes I take determines how much my cuts bleed again. And of kissing for five minutes . . . ." Faize saw at least three deep cuts reopen. One on her cheek, the other two on her arms. Her blood slowly flowed down her body. She turned around to get her wand. Faize saw her walk to get her wand, seeing even more cuts on her back. Her ripped clothing and one went right through the middle. A horizontal line, in the middle of her back. She was stabbed. Looking back at Faize, she held her wand in her hand and just loosely let her hand dangle down. Walking towards Faize again, she stopped in front of him. He kept looking up at her.

"Faize, do you remember me?" She asked. Faize stayed silent for a few moments as she looked at him. They both knew he had the strength to at least talk.

"It feels like I know you, but it also feels like I don't . . ."

"Lymle." Faize looked at her with curiosity when she said that word.

"My name is Lymle Lemuri Phi. And Faize, you're my spouse. We've been together for years. Faize, do you remember what you said we would do for my 18th birthday six months ago?" Faize's memory seemed to come back all together, yet it was still lost.

"N-No."

"Do you remember what happened on my birthday?"

"Your birthday..?" Once again, the same memory came. _"Don't ever leave me again, 'kay?" _He remembered pushing her away into the one dark place. "You've-You've got to be joking..."

"No. I'm not."

"That can't be..."

"Do you remember now what we were suppose to do that day?"

"We were-we were suppose to make a... child..." Faize's head hanged loosely after he remembered that fact.

"Do you remember what we discussed about the child's name?"

"I'm sorry, Lymle. I don't... I can't remember much."

"Bastian."

"Bastian..."

"Bastian was going to be our child's name, but look now. There's no way."

"I'm sorry..."

"Five minutes of discussion." Even more of Lymle's cuts came open and bleeding. "I have to hurry..."

"Hurry..? For what?" Faize had looked back up.

"I have to heal you. You're losing too much blood." Faize gave no response. She circled her wand and, soon, in front of her wand came a symbol. Each time she cast it, his body recovered little by little. Maybe after thirty symbols of healing, he recovered enough to breath steadily and have the strength to move.

"Thank you, Lymle." Faize gave Lymle a smile.

Lymle came behind Faize and unlocked his chains.

"The only allow me to do this when I heal you, but after a signal sings, you have to go back, okay?"

"I understand." Faize looked at his wrists, which were red. He moved his legs freely in his puddles of blood.

"Fifteen minutes until the signal." Of course, Faize knew why she knew. She had taken a while to heal him.

Faize heard Lymle sigh and Lymle wrapped her arms around Faize's body. Faize stared at the floor, remembering Amina, yet forgetting who she was. He was in confusion.

"Lymle?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you... you know..."

"Hurt?" Faize looked back at Lymle.

"Yes..."

"Do you want to know the truth? What they told me? The Phantoms..." Faize nodded his head. Lymle let go of Faize and sat in front of him. She extended her hand out to him and brushed his bloody, yet soft hair with her fingers. She, once again, pulled her face closer to his only an inch away from his lips.

"I am to die..." Lymle whispered to him. "To be a sacrifice for you..." Faize could feel something turn in his stomach.

"W-Why?" Lymle held his head and left no inch away from his lips. She moved her hands gently down his body and took his arms and held them back so he could take no action to break away. She locked his legs, so he wouldn't move. Faize could feel her tongue, the weird feeling of her tongue moving inside his mouth. His saliva changing tastes as her tongue kept moving inside his. Drool slowly reached out of his mouth and down it went. Faize felt even more turns in his stomach as she kissed him. The feeling that was being messaged to him, the wait, the anxiousness, the greed, the way they used to be. The want... Lymle let go and stayed only an inch away from his lips.

"Because I love you and the way we've been together." She licked the saliva off his chin.

"E-Eh?" Faize was somewhat in utter silence.

"Together shall we be connect forever, our love in one, yet doubt and hurt comes between us."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Faize gave a quite stuttering response.

"To put it in a simple way... you would say it as... "Together in hands forever, right?" Together, both you and me. In hands forever, the connection and love between us. Right, the doubt and pain that comes between us. That one question gives the whole meaning." Lymle gave a very serious look and voice.

"The whole meaning..." Faize stared at Lymle with the hint of fear in his eyes, with pain and suffering. He kept repeating what he said, over and over, getting louder and louder, with scarce. Remembering the vision he had with Amina when she was dragging him along to explore. The cold feeling and temperature around him. His cold blood running down his face. Fear overwhelming him, wanting to scream. For him see nothing but the dead body of Amina, her life, her memories with him gone, forever. The memories that were suppose to come in the future. All the happiness, all the warmth, all the smiles, everything. Everything was took away, one minute after another, their memories were gone. The blood that ran down their bodies, the feelings that disappeared, everything was gone. Taken away from his very life. Her cold looking body he could only stare at, his tears that ran from fear, pain, and sadness. Faize's scarce voice got louder with fear. Not knowing what the hell happened to him. Or what was going to go on in the near future. To him, to Amina, to Lymle, to ANYONE. It was the whole meaning of the question of together in hands forever, right?. His eyes were just widened with fear.

"Faize, calm down..! Calm down, now! They'll hear you! And everything will be-!"

"NOOOOO!" His voice screamed with terror, echoing through where ever he was. Faize was breaking down. His hands covered his ears, screaming and screaming. Saying everything is going to be gone, everything was going to disappear, everything. Lymle struggled to calm him down before they came.

"Faize, Faize, calm down! Calm down now!" Her hands were gripped on his arms, digging her nails into his skin, trying to calm him down. Also, trying to prevent herself from going crazy because she knew the consequences of what would happen. Lymle thrust him to the ground, still trying to calm him down. Her body violently moved on his, she almost losing herself. She kept telling him over and over, but Faize kept screaming. His lungs had just a dry feeling, and his voice started to crack from all his screaming.

Lymle heard doors slam open, and when she heard that she knew exactly what was going to happen. Just from the sound of the doors and footsteps running, she stopped completely, only trembling. Her ears tuned out Faize's intense screaming as she just silently cried and trembled because of what was going to happen. She was only told what they would do, she was only aware of the pain she received when she was stabbed and cut endless times.

"This can't be happening, 'kay? It just can't, 'kay?" Her voice trembled, her body trembled, even inside she trembled. Lymle could hear the Phantoms yelling at her to move away from Faize and his intense screaming. Lymle slowly removed herself from being on top of him, and backed off to the corner, trembling every step of the way. Her eyes were just full of scarce and fear, the only emotion that any part and any way she showed. Her tears came down even faster as she felt the cell come down. Lymle gripped on to two bars, wishing she could back away even more. It took only a few minutes to have the cell door slam open. Lymle knew by how loud the slam was, this was going to be it. Three went after Lymle, and two more went after Faize, finding a way to make him stop screaming for a reason. To watch.

The Phantoms came running after her back in her corner. Her trembling self watched as they came after her. Just as they reached out for her she ran to a different spot, trying to dodge their grips. Lymle could only catch a glimpse of Faize being handled. The Phantoms had more success to put an end to his screaming, probably because they used violent methods. Lymle only managed to dodge them a few times, running at places randomly. But the fourth time, one of the three cut her off and tightly gripped her arm, yanking her. Lymle was about to try to pull away from the Phantom as her other arm was taken. They squeezed her arms slowly and painfully. She tried to yank herself away, struggling, screaming, trembling, she was out of control. Each time she tried to yank her arm away, they gripped tighter and yanked back into her first position. It felt like they controlled her body. As if they had control over it. Lymle's tears ran down her face so quickly like how she trembled right when that door slammed open. She screamed and screamed let me go, but of course they wouldn't.

"Clam down for a second will you?" One suddenly came behind her back and injected a needle into her. The Phantom pressured the needle into her as he slowly pushed it into her body. Lymle could feel weaker each passing instant. As if she had no control of her body. She stopped trembling, crying, screaming, everything. She no longer had control.

The Phantom took out the needle as the other two let go of her arms. Lymle didn't have the ability to stand up, so all she could do is fall on her hands and knees, panting and gasping.

_Howl, howl so you can echo through this vast Star Ocean. Howl, howl so you know your existence is still there. Howl, howl so you can break the silence of pain and suffering. Howl, howl so you can howl to tell you are still strong and living. How, howl so an opponent can come that is far more than you. Howl, howl so you can call for help. There is nothing but silence but no matter what you did, it reached no one. It only gave you to be a sacrifice._

_"Save me.. Someone save me.. Help me!" _She cried for help in her head. Completely unstable, she fell on the cold bloody metal floor, still conscious.

Two of them dragged her across the river of blood and threw her back into her own cell while the other was setting three chains in her cell. High enough so she could hang. So her body could dangle from the handcuffs at the end of two chains. Lymle's cheek was smeared with blood from Faize's cell, as well as her clothing.

Faize was chained back down forced to look Lymle's way with the two Phantoms next to him. His eyes looked dead, they only had the slightest emotion of sadness. Otherwise, he showed no emotion. He didn't struggle to get away, he didn't scream, he didn't do anything. He just watched. Nothing seemed to mean anything.

Lymle was once again gripped by the arms and picked up as they hooked her hands and neck. Her body didn't reach the metal floor whatsoever. She dangled from the ceiling of the cell. Two of the Phantoms left and shut the cell door closed. The other one unsheathed his sword. His sword that was stained with blood, with hatred of the people he killed, and the joy he had when he slaughtered. Lymle gave a weak smile along with a chuckle. _"So, this is what is going to happen.. Heh.. I am a sacrifice after all, so I'm going to die one day anyway.."_

The Phantom came charging and the blade went straight through her shoulder. Lymle screamed with the power she had left of her. The Phantom was going to cut her once, then he was only going to stab. Faize watched, emotionless. The blade pointed at her neck from what you could see or touch. The Phantom pressed the blade against her neck and slowly started to move it half way around. It cut her making blood ooze down. Immediately, she was stabbed more. She could feel the blade go through her flesh, the pain grew and grew. Lymle was stabbed anywhere she could be without a direct instant death. Her hands, arms, shoulder, legs, stomach, anyway but where one blow could kill her instantly since they still needed her alive for the time being. Lymle's blood splattered on the cell floors and bars. You could hear nothing but the splattering of her blood, and the sound of her squishing flesh when she was stabbed. Of course, Lymle had silent tears.

"That's enough!" One Phantom said. "She'll die if she receives more!"

The sword that was went through her came out as she felt the ends of it touch inside her. The cell door opened as the Phantom who stabbed Lymle unchained her. The Phantom by the cell door threw her wand inside as the other Phantom left her on the floor unable to move.

"You'll need that if you want to recover quicker!"

Lymle looked up at her wand which was only a foot away from her. Her fingers twitched to move, she wanted to grab hold of her wand. She wanted the pain to go away.

"Now, for the other one..." The Phantoms all looked at Faize who hadn't moved an inch. Lymle gave a slight gasp when she heard them meaning Faize.

The cell door opened for Faize's as the two Phantoms next to him exited. Lymle could only see one of them signal. Zaps of electricity came to Lymle's ears. It was hard to see Faize because of the position she was in, so she could only see a glimpse. The unknown place she was in suddenly became dark, only the zaps of electricity gave light. Once again, the wires over his cell stretched out and formed a metal headband as everything happened all over again. Expect this time, it was more painful. When the metal band was wrapped around his head with its zaps of electricity Faize screamed in pain. It echoed in Lymle's ears. She gave more and more tears.

"I'm sorry, Faize... I can't seem to..." Lymle couldn't say anymore, she passed out.

Amina soaked the bloody cloths with water in the stream. The blood mixed in the water and flowed away making the cloth turn back white each second. For how long she had been doing this, of course she was almost done. She put all the washed cloths into the bucket, stood and grabbed it, looking up at the sky. Her eyes got lost in the white clouds that only could conceal some of the sky. If there was one...

"Blue. The sky is blue and normal. Why is that? Everything is normal when things aren't normal. Everything is painful and sad now. There is only pleasure when he's awake. When I get to talk and laugh with him. When I get to see his smile. When I get to feel him. When we know our feelings. But something is blocking it. Something is trying to set us apart. Something is trying to kill us. Something is trying to break us. So why does the outside make everything seem normal? If only I knew..." Amina gave an chuckle.

Amina's attention was given to something that shined in the sunlight. Amina walked toward the shining light curious of what she would find. She halted right in front of it after seeing it.

"What a coincidence.." She gave a smile, but she wasn't happy. She had gone slightly crazy.

Amina picked up the object and set it in her pocket, then walked off along side the stream. She looked down at the stream only to see blood flow along. Amina stared only until it vanished.

When Amina reached the tent, she took the object and held it, then she entered. Faize's condition seemed to be only the slightest bit painful, but otherwise, he looked normal. Amina set down the bucket of clothes at the side of the door. After she closed the door she walked toward Faize while the object shined without sunlight. Amina stopped at the foot of his bed staring at him with just a serious and revengeful emotion. Both of those feelings roared in her eyes. Amina held the object against her chest knowing what she was going to do. Deciding this was for the best. Amina held the object now so she could see it as she looked down at it. She rolled up her left sleeve and extended her arm out.

"This is a bit over dramatic but this is it. It's for the sake of Faize and our future." Amina didn't have second thoughts. The object she held in her hand was a blade. Amina moved the blade to her arm and pressured it enough to make her bleed so it would flow with a form. Up and down she went, the desire she had for Faize. Amina only cut three times and threw the blade aside.

Amina walked next to Faize and leaned on him. Her body on his. Amina's bleeding didn't stop. She opened his mouth with hers and tasted his blood inside his mouth. Amina didn't want it to be a kiss. She had a purpose. Amina held her arm over his opened mouth and let her own blood drip into it. Only enough so he could taste it when he woke up. After that, brought her arm to her mouth and licked her blood off her arm, so no trace of blood was on her. She sucked where her cuts were, having her blood only in her mouth until it stopped. It only took a few minutes for her to stop bleeding. Amina sighed as if nothing happened, she was just exhausted from working to taking care of Faize and cleaning everything up. Her sleeve rolled down covering her cuts.

Amina walked to her bed and threw herself on it. Right next to Faize. She pulled the covers over her body. The bed was so soft, and the pillow was also fluffy. It felt like a heaven. If there was one... Either way, it felt so nice. She reached her hand out to Faize's and held it tightly. Her love for him was big from the start, but it could still grow. It grew everyday she was able to have him next to her. All these wonderful thoughts filled her mind, and as a result, she fell asleep.

About an hour later Faize woke up able to remember very few. Knowing it was horrible and painful. He could taste blood in his mouth, and he knew it wasn't his. His tongue moved, trying to figure out who's it was. Faize's first suspicion was Amina since she was the only there for him. But when he looked at her with her peaceful face, it couldn't have been her. Or so Faize thought... Amina opened her eyes and yawned.

"Oh, Faize your awake..." She acted like they were just taking a nap. As if nothing happened.

"I am. Thank you, Amina, for taking care of me." Faize gave his response kindly.

"It's no problem. As long as you get better and I get to be with you." Amina scooted closer to Faize.

"And I'm glad I get to be with you, too." Faize gave a smile and locked her in his arms against his chest.

Amina gripped his shirt as if a child in a crowd holding the shirt of someone they trusted. Her face rubbed against his chest like a cat purring against the one they love. Amina's eyes were so gentle, her grin warmed his heart, her skin was a touch that seemed so valuable, and her lips were just what couldn't describe. The feeling of her lips were just so astonishing and beautiful. It's a wonder of how they came together. Or so Faize thought... His eyes seemed to darken a bit from the emotion of sadness, pain, regret, terror, sorrow, anything of those sorts.

Faize was lost in his mind, only to think about his "dream" that was painful enough to be real. To be reality... _"What would happen if that happened to Amina? What I __**can**__ remember is all so foggy... What I __**do **__remember is just terror, and the pain of when I couldn't save some so beloved... Why did I have such feelings for that girl? I know nothing of her, or who she is.. Yet, why do yearn to see her smile? Why do I yearn to see her happiness? Why do I know her? No, I couldn't know her.. because if I __**did **__know her, I'd would of tried to save her... Instead of just watching her be tortured in front of my eyes... Her voice, her lips, her emotion, her eyes, her body, her terror, her love, her life all seem far to remembered. What... am I saying..? She... she..." _Faize's thought stopped because he wasn't able to remember much more. _**"To be a sacrifice for you..."**_ Faize's thought froze when those words went through his head. _**"I love you, Faize. We'll always be together in hands forever, right?"**_ _"Stop.. I don't want to hear this voice..." __**"Don't ever leave me again, 'kay?"**_ The memories of her, even though very little, it twirled in his body. It twirled and twirled, filling him up with sadness. A knot seemed to tie inside, and he felt cold liquid run from his eyes. Not water, but blood. His eyes were lost, his mind was lost, whatever was left with him in _that _world, was lost.

* * *

><p>Yes! That one thing Lymle said about together in hands forever, right? is the meaning of this title. Because you know, together both Faize and Lymle. In Hands Forever means Faize's and Lymle's love and connection between them. Then Right? means all the pain they go through and doubt. Like how Faize and Amina fall in love, and how the Phantoms try to seperate them. The Phantoms making Faize lose his memories and beating Lymle. Yes, I have fell in love with this story. ( * 0 * ) Please review! Thank you! :D<br>2-1-12 I finally wrote more after like 3 months! I'm so proud! ;A; I'm totally going back to writing! :3


End file.
